


Identity Crisis

by prestigious



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor still works at the police department and you can't convince me otherwise, Deviant!Connor, F/M, Post-Good Karma Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prestigious/pseuds/prestigious
Summary: The Android rebellion had worked. Markus and Jericho had freed all of the Androids in Detroit and all over the United States. Connor, newly deviant, is still struggling to fight against his own systems to truly free himself. A new detective joins the Detroit Police Department and proves to be a valuable asset against the rogue deviants, but she isn't without her own problems as well. Will the Android detective and broken human find a way to unite amidst all of the violence, crime, and drama?





	1. Rude Awakening

Detroit’s rain poured into the night with unrelenting strength against the cities inhabitants. The rain and thunder proved to be a formidable opponent against Olivia, who was currently sitting on her couch with a mug of coffee and some movie on the T.V. She did want to go out with her friends tonight, but the thunderstorm rolled in and she had to cancel. God knew Olivia and thunderstorms did not mix well together. 

It was around six when the sunset and the dark clouds started to form over the technologically advanced city. Olivia cared little about politics and she was really indifferent towards androids. She didn’t recognize them as slaves and she doesn’t own one so that could say more about her non-existent political stance. She did have android friends and they were as good as friends as humans. That’s what the protesters think, anyway. If you aren’t with them, you are against them.

Despite living in the hometown of androids, Olivia was too broke to even consider buying an android. Sure, her parents had a few up in Manhattan, but she wasn’t living off mommy and daddy’s paychecks every month. 

Thunder cracked overhead, the pounding of the rain against the roof caused fear to coalesce in the pit of her stomach. The dark-haired woman reached for the remote and turned up the volume. She was watching a random movie from her parent’s time, something about dinosaurs taking over the place and killing random people. It was a good movie, but the quality back then was nothing compared to now.

A commercial came on T.V., promoting a new club downtown. It was an android sex club. Olivia furrowed her brows as she watched more of the commercial, but a distant vibration caught Olivia’s attention, turning her gaze from the hot androids to her flashing phone on one of the pillows beside her. She grimaced, not wanting to answer but she didn’t want to be rude. 

Olivia mentally prepared herself and answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Olivia Juliet Crawford! Where on God’s green earth are you?” The familiar sound of her best friend’s voice was not comforting, especially when it involved her middle name. Olivia smiled ever so slightly as she sighed. Her eyes went to the window in the living room, the rain not ceasing.

“Take a guess.” Olivia’s tone was lower than she wanted it to be, but it was a reflection of the mood in the small apartment. 

“This is the third time you canceled on me! And I are not going to let you sit around and mope all day!” Lena was one of Olivia’s more extroverted friends. She loved going out and hanging out with new people whilst Olivia was not like that. Sure, she could be like that, but she chooses not to because it is just too much work.

Olivia hit the pause button on the T.V. and stood up from the warmth of the couch. She grabbed her mug in one hand and her phone in the other. Olivia chewed on her lip nervously as she walked to the kitchen and rinsed out her mug. 

“If you don’t answer, I will come over and drag you out of your apartment.” Lena wasted no time showing what she really wanted from Olivia and like hell, Lena is going to go down without a fight.

“Can you just leave me to my peace and let me binge watch my movies?” Olivia playfully groaned, earning a laugh from the other end of the line. Olivia shook her head, knowing she had to assuage her. 

Olivia heard a knock on her door, her head immediately snapping over to the sound. She raised a brow as she wondered who could be on the other side, then it hit her. Her eyes widen as she scowled. “I am going to kill you.”

She could faintly hear a chuckle from the phone as Olivia tossed her phone on the couch and marched to the door. She didn’t even need to check the eyehole, she knew who it was.

The door opened to reveal a grinning redhead, a phone in hand as she wrapped her lanky arms around Olivia. The dark-haired woman shook her head, fighting back a smile as she wrapped her arms around her friend as well. 

After the embrace, Lena showed herself in, heading straight to the fridge and grabbing herself a water bottle. Olivia closed the door behind her, locking it as she walked behind Lena to the connected kitchen. Taking a sip, Lena took a seat on one of the stools beside the counter and propped her arms up on the white counter.

“Well?” Olivia asked, taking the seat across from her as Lena rolled her eyes.

“Go get ready! We aren’t leaving when you are still looking like that.” Lena pointed to Olivia’s sweatpants and a hoodie. The woman in question frowned but turned on her heels and went towards her room. 

Lena grinned quietly from the kitchen as Olivia opened her closet doors and took a glance at what she had. Knowing Lena, she would make sure Olivia’s outfit was up to par with hers and that was hard enough. Her best friend was known for her artistic nature and fashion so matching that would be a challenge in itself. 

“Where are we going?” Olivia asked from her bedroom, grabbing a few different shirts and pants to mix and match. Lena made a sound of disapproval as she shook her head.

“Not telling you!” Lena shouted back, walking over to the T.V. and unpausing it. Lena took a seat on the couch and started where Olivia left off. “But wear something nice!”

“I swear…” Olivia mumbled under her breath, taking a look at a pair of ripped jeans and eyed it thoughtfully. She decided she was going to wear it, but she had no idea what shirt to match it with. She chewed on her bottom lip, grabbing a shirt that says ‘Pulp Fiction’ and a black bomber jacket to top it off. She also grabbed a pair of sneakers and a few bracelets.

Olivia then went to her bathroom, taking a look at her makeup in thought. She wasn’t all for makeup but Lena did tell her to look nice. With an internal groan, Olivia put concealer on the bags under her eyes and mascara on her lashes and put a bit of lip gloss. Deciding it was enough, Olivia walked out to present herself.

She walked out, shoes in hand as she took a seat beside Lena as she did a one over Olivia’s outfit. With a nod of her head, Lena turned back to the T.V. and turned it off as the dark haired woman finished tying her laces. 

“You know how much I hate surprises, just tell me where we are going.” Olivia tried one last time to squeeze anything out of her best friend but it was futile. Olivia rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone and apartment keys. 

Before the two left, Olivia’s reassurance we quickly washed away by the sound of thunder hitting near the apartment, causing her to wince quietly. Closing her eyes, Olivia inhaled and calmed herself down. She was a grown woman and she wasn’t going to let a childhood fear to ruin her night.

“Olivia? You coming?” Lena asked once she reached the door and no longer saw her friend behind her. Olivia made herself nod, her eyes still closed as her heart was beating quickly. She definitely needed something to get her mind off the weather and everything that comes with it.


	2. Into The Night

The night sky quickly took the place of the darkened daytime, small droplets of rain landing on the rusty Lincoln. The sound of the rain and thunder was drowned out by the loud music from Lieutenant Anderson’s car, Knights of the Black Death if Connor remembered correctly. The older man said nothing as he drove, letting Connor gaze out the window and watch the buildings pass.

Hank took a look at Connor, his jaw ticked as he focused back on the road. He couldn’t believe how far the two of them had come. Connor had pushed passed Hank’s facade of hating androids and Hank knew he also had an effect on Connor’s life as well. Although he wouldn’t admit it, Hank was glad Connor was assigned to him. 

The older man still knew Connor was too naive for his own good, but hell, he was born months ago. He was smart, sure, but not in all aspects. In the time that they have known each other, they have managed to coexist, and Connor put up with Hank’s moodiness and his distaste for androids.

The song came to a close, a small moment of silence as Connor turned away from the window and to Hank. A small smile came to his face as Connor said, “I liked that one.” 

Hank fought back to the urge to smile, just a little bit, as they drove back to Hank house. The Lieutenant decided to bring Connor back with him to his house because he didn’t want Connor sleeping in the police station. God knows what they would do to him if they found him asleep if Gavin found him asleep. He shivered at the thought.

Connor seemed more than happy to finally see that Hank could actually show emotion, other than ‘fuck you’. Other than preventing him from crossing the highway, Connor has barely seen Hank actually show any interest in helping more people than himself. It was a nice change, to see the big, tough guy turn soft once in a while. 

The car came to a halt near the sidewalk, Hank pulling out the keys and exiting the car. Connor followed, grabbing a small bag he was giving at CyberLife with new clothes, blue blood, and other biocomponents, in case he was injured in the field.

Hank grabbed his house keys, unlocking the front door and leaving it opened for the android behind him. Connor smiled as he entered, closing the door behind him as he quickly bent down and started to pet the large dog.

“Hey, Sumo! Missed me?” Connor asked Sumo, rubbing behind his ears as Sumo eagerly licked Connor’s face. The android chuckled, wiping off the spit from his face as he gave him one last pet before he stood up again. Hank watched the interaction silently before he smiled ever so slightly. 

Connor took a look around before his eyes landed back to Hank. He gestured for Connor to follow him down the hallway. Connor nodded, pulling at the strap of his bag as he followed Hank into one of the extra rooms. It had plain white walls, a few windows on one side and a drawer on the other. The main items in the room were the bed and windows, and other than that, there was nothing. Connor was definitely not complaining. This is his first time he was sleeping in a room. He preferred not sleeping and eating, but he did it for the sake of fitting in with the humans. He found it unnecessary, but it did give him time to contemplate and analyze evidence if need be.

“This is gonna be your room. The bathroom is right beside you, the kitchen is on the left and the living room is down the hallway.” Hank informed him. Connor knew where everything was, but he knew Hank wanted to say something to him before they parted ways. 

Connor gave a nod of appreciation, “thank you, Hank. You really didn’t need to do this.”

“Don’t worry, I know.” And with that, Hank went on his way back to his room as Connor smirked slightly. That was Hank. 

Connor opened his bag, checking through everything once again as he frowned. He didn’t have sleepwear. Whatever, jeans would have to do. Connor pulled at his tie, taking it off as he neatly folded it and placed it in the duffel bag. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and took his android jacket off. He pulled off his white shirt and grabbed a dark sweater and wore it. 

Putting all of his belongings to the side, Connor decided to see if Hank was still awake or if he was drinking. If the latter, he was going to have to watch him. Connor exited his room, going down the hallway to see Sumo laying on the couch with the T.V. on some sports game, but not Hank. 

Frowning, Connor went to the kitchen and found the Lieutenant on the kitchen table. There was many boxes of Chinese takeout and various different foods on the table, alongside with a freshly opened bottle of Black Lamb. 

“May I join?” Connor pointed to the chair across Hank with a brow raised as Hank grunted and nodded. 

Hank poured himself of a glass of whiskey before shooting Connor a pointed look. The android shrugged before nodding. Hank poured another glass, sliding it over to Connor. With a nod, Connor downed the shot glass, the chemicals burning as it went down his throat. His LED turned yellow for a split second before it returned back to its usual yellow color. The detective wasn’t far behind him, pouring all of his drink down his throat as well.

“I would propose a drinking game, but I think we both know who would win.” Connor teased with a small smirk on his lips as he poured himself another shot. Hank raised a brow, a scoff coming from him. Connor watched him over the rim of his glass, the smirk never leaving his face. 

“You bet your ass we know who would win.” Hank retorted, following quickly behind Connor as he also poured himself a shot. 

“Let’s bet on it.” Connor leaned forward, his elbows propped up as he challenged Hank. The older man looked the android up and down before shaking his head. “I wouldn’t want to hurt ya biocomponents. Ya know you are challenging a champion, right? Chris could tell ya how many times I whooped his ass.”

Connor grinned as he went to grab the bottle once again but he suddenly stops. His LED turned yellow as he blinked a few times. The android pressed his lips into a thin line as he abruptly stood up from the kitchen table. 

Hank’s eyebrows quickly shot up as he watched Connor leave to his room. “Connor? What going on?”

Connor huffed. “A bank robbery and two confirmed deaths. CyberLife is sending me to it.” 

The older man stood up, quickly sobering up as he walked towards his room as well. Hank grabbed his jacket, badge, and revolver as he waited for Connor. The android stripped himself of his sweater and quickly replaced it with his usual white button up and android jacket. 

“What are you doing, Lieutenant?” Connor asked as he pulled his android jacket over his shoulders. Hank raised a brow and crossed his arms.

“Like hell, I’m gonna let you go out there alone,” Hank replied in a matter-of-fact way. Connor furrowed his brows and tilted his head. He quickly exited his room, meeting Hank face to face.

“I can’t let you do that, Lieutenant,” Connor spoke, shaking his head. 

“Do you want to walk there or do you want a ride?” Hank countered, walking past Connor and grabbing his car keys from the bowl beside the door. Connor sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to talk Hank out of this. 

Hank opened the door, waiting for Connor. “You coming?”

Connor nodded, quickly walking through the door, but not without saying a goodbye to Sumo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment and kudos if you did! I will be updating daily around this time, so keep an eye out!


	3. Within The Constraints of My Drink

“A bar. I really can’t believe you.” Olivia shot her friend a glare from the passenger's side of the car. Lena rolled her eyes and parked in front of the bar and cut the engine. Olivia closed her eyes once she heard the thunder again, trying to control her breathing as she felt her hands start to shake. 

Lena was already out of the car and didn’t notice her friend’s hesitation. Olivia’s breathing was ragged, the rain hitting against the car roof didn’t help at all. After a few seconds, Olivia opened the door and exited the car.

The bar wasn’t too full, but there were a bunch of people hanging around it. Lena was at the door, waiting for Olivia. Olivia was thankful Lena wasn’t going to pressure her anymore or ask too many questions. She and Lena had been friends forever, and Lena has understood that Olivia just needed time for herself when anxiety or thunderstorms come into play.

After finally getting to the bar, Lena wasted no time rushing to the bartender and order her and Olivia drinks. Olivia took a seat at the bar, on the stool beside Lena. The bartender took their orders and quickly rushed off to get the alcohol. 

“So, how’s working at Stratford Tower?” Olivia broke the silence between them, crossing her legs as she watched her friend. Lena nodded, “It’s good, the pay is awesome, but working with those anti-androids douchebags just pisses me off.”

Lena was fully fledged pro-android. She worked at the news station, where they are known to be anti-android, but Lena has decided to make it her job to change their minds. Lena is so much a supporter, her partner is actually an android. Andrew was actually one of the nicest androids Olivia has ever met. From what Olivia heard, he was a dedicated partner and amazing in bed. 

Olivia has never actually considered the fact of having a significant other that is an android. Sure, her parents would support her both ways, but Olivia has never experienced an android in that way. Lena has been pushing her to go to the android sex club, Eden’s Club, but Olivia has been skeptical.

“What have they done today?” Olivia asked, wanting to catch up on drama happening in Lena’s work. There was always something and it was juicy.

The bartender returned with their drinks as Lena leaned in closer. “From what I have heard, Diana from Channel KNC has been having an affair with Wessely.” 

Olivia’s eyebrows shot up. Based on the drama, Wessely had hit on Lena for about three years on end and to make it better, he was married. To add to that, he was having an affair with a news anchor from another news channel? Olivia was disgusted. 

“That’s a new low, even for him.” Olivia took a sip of her whiskey, shaking her head in distaste. 

“You’re telling me. Humans suck.” Lena chuckled, sipping on her drink as Olivia rolled her eyes with a smirk. 

The bar was relatively quiet, a few small conversations to the side but nothing too notable. The only loud source of noise was from the T.V. on top of the bar, showing the news from tonight. Of course, it was talking about the new android laws that were now approved and being practiced by all 50 states. When weren’t they the topic of conversation? 

“Have you found anybody yet?” Lena spoke after a few moments, putting her empty glass on the bar. Olivia vigorously shook her head, shooting down any suspicions her best friend had. Lena frowned slightly, tilting her head to the side as she crossed her legs.

“No, I haven’t been dating for awhile, you know this,” Olivia spoke in a flat tone.

“C’mon! I could hook you up with one of Andrew’s friends!” Lena’s excitement contradicted Olivia’s somber mood. She hasn’t dated in a while and for good reason. 

“I don’t know, Lena… Androids? I’ve never…” Olivia’s voice dropped as she looked anywhere but at Lena. She chewed at the bottom of her lip anxiously. The redhead across from her pursed her lips and shot her friend an incredulous look. 

“How about this… If I set you up with somebody, would you give them a try? Android or human?” Lena was basically begging her best friend. It had been a few years since Olivia decided she was going to stop dating, one person can really screw it up for the rest.

But that was years ago, she was a little kid and she is now a grown woman, but she had walls for a reason. 

“I’ll think about it.” Olivia vaguely responded, downing the rest of her drink. She wasn’t much of a drinker but she wasn’t feeling her best right now. Thankfully, the thunder and rain were dying down and Olivia was feeling a little better because of that.

Lena frowned but didn’t push her best friend. She knew for a fact if Lena did push, she would change her mind and speak nothing of it anymore. Lena took the non-committal answer and moved on. 

“How’s the job search coming along?” Lena changed the subject, ordering a plate of fries and two bottles of water. Olivia shrugged, chewing her bottom lip nervously as she looked down at her lap.

“Detroit Police Department is still reviewing my application, but Captain Fowler is going to interview me on Monday.” Olivia smiled as she popped a fry in her mouth as Lena grinned widely. The redhead squealed and grabbed her friend for a tight embrace. Olivia winced quietly but returned the hug nonetheless.

Olivia had been studying for years to become a detective, she had been fascinated by the field since she was a little girl. Her parents pushed her towards the medical field, like all parents, but she was adamant in her decision. Growing up, she had watched every detective movie, show, and bought every C.S.I kit from her school fair. 

Lena always teased her, saying she always was too curious for her own good, but she was always proud of her for chasing her dreams.

“I definitely need to help you prep. This interview is gonna make or break you! I’m going to have to orchestrate this entire interview. You’re gonna be so good, they are gonna have to take you!” Lena gushed, barely having enough time to breathe between her sentences. 

Olivia’s eyes widen as she turned to the bartender, shaking her head. “I don’t know her.” 

The shaggy-haired man chuckled, the sound melodious as he shook his head. Faintly, Olivia could see a small light on the side of his face, a bright blue light. He was an android, Olivia thought. Not that it changed anything, but it was good to know at least.

Lena shook her head with a roll of her eyes, the sudden sound of chiming catching the attention of both girls. The redhead grabbed her phone from her purse, excusing herself as she answered.

“Yes, babe?” Lena spoke into the line, presumably talking to Andrew. 

Olivia smiled inwardly. They were a cute couple and Lena made sure everybody knew that. Olivia turned back to her water quietly, eating a few fries as she silently watched the android bartender wipe the bar beside her. 

Checking her watch, Olivia cursed under her breath as she quickly sobered up. Lena was still talking on the phone as Olivia grabbed her wallet and put a twenty on the bar. The android bartender perked up once he heard the noise. 

Lena grabbed Olivia’s arm, frowning silently as Olivia just shook her head. “I’ll call you,” Lena mouthed as she went back to her phone call.

The dark haired woman stood up, grabbing her purse as she turned back to the bar. Her eyes drifted to the window, soft droplets of rain hitting the glass as she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys and gals, since I've been writing like crazy and I am pumping these chapters out for y'all! If ya liked it, add a comment or kudos!


	4. Coexistence Was Never An Option

The older Lieutenant and the android arrived at the crime scene exactly eleven minutes after Connor received the report from Captain Fowler. The duo didn’t speak much, only discussing everything that the reports had told Connor and it wasn’t much to go off of. The only thing that the police and CyberLife knew was that there was a robbery and one of the suspects is a deviant.

It was around three in the morning once the duo was situated at the bank and all of C.S.I had finally arrived (even if Connor could process the evidence quicker, he wasn’t going to tell them that.) Hank and Connor exited the car, the sounds of press attacking the police by the police line were louder than the sirens of the cop cars.

“How is it working with an android detective as a partner?”

“Is there going to be more RK800’s in the Detroit Police Department?”

“Why have you let an android take the lead on an investigation?” 

Hank grumbled as he pushed past the journalists, Connor right behind him as a few reporters start grabbing at the android and his partner. The android brushed past them, not giving them the response they want as Hank pushed past them as fast as he could.

“What makes you think you are good enough to work with our police department?” One reporter grabbed Connor’s jacket and pulled him into the swarm of violent journalists. The android clenched his jaw, holding back his comment as he grabbed his arm away from the reporter and continued walking through them without so much as a glance.

Hank crossed the police line, greeting Chris as he entered. The dark-skinned officer waved to the older Lieutenant, turning back to another officer he was speaking to before Hank arrived. Connor noticed the number of federal officials in the building, even the F.B.I was gracing the rest of the police department with their presence. 

The duo entered the bank, many more people crowded the inside of the crime scene as Hank scanned the area for any familiar faces. Too many men in suits littered the area, making the Lieutenant grunt under his breath. This was going to go great.

“Lieutenant Anderson!” A voice called to him from the middle of the bank, waving their hands to get his attention. Hank squinted for a second, trying to locate the origin of the noise before his eyes zeroed in on a woman in a lab coat and gloves covering her hands.

The Android and Hank made their way towards the woman, Connor scanning his surroundings as well as he could, but there were too many people and they were blocking all the evidence. Huffing outwardly, the android put his usually stoic face on and put his hands in his pockets, the feeling of the metal coin in his fingers reminded him he needed to self-test once again and restart all cognitive functions.

“What you got for us?” Hank asked, looking down at the first dead body, been dead a little over an hour and the blood had dried. Connor scanned the face of the bank teller, identifying him as Camden Wright, born in August of 2023 and had no criminal background. 

Pulling the coin from his pocket, Connor placed the coin in his right hand as he flipped it into the air. His eyes were focused on the dead body before him as the coin flew up and down from Connor’s hand. The woman - who Connor presumed to be C.S.I - explained what had happened to Camden, but Connor already knew that the cause of death was the multiple gunshot wounds to the abdomen, but he let her continue in peace.

“Three bullets clearly went through his body, hitting the wooden wall behind him, but I suspect around two more bullets to be still lodged in his organs or bones. This is the oldest stiff, the robbers killed him first.” The woman explained, gesturing to Camden’s stomach from time to time as Connor made his way to the wall behind the dead body. 

Connor’s brows furrowed, examining the bullets lodge in the wood. His sensors quickly scanned the bullets and reported back almost instantaneously. 

They used 5.56 ammo - rifles.

Connor moved away from the wall, returning to the CSI and Hank, who were still discussing the first dead body. Connor took one more look over Camden before he slipped away from the two, searching for the next piece of evidence. 

The android gravitated towards the left side of the bank, where the hostages were rounded up and kept against their will. From the report, there were 12 hostages at the bank, but that is where Connor found the next two dead bodies. 

The bodies were lined up against the wall, zip ties around their wrists as their dead bodies slumped on the wall with their heads leaning forward. 

They were… executed? 

The bullets matched the ones that killed Camden, proving that these were the same people. But the time of death was right near Camden’s, adding the idea of more than two people robbing the bank. There must have been around six, each one assigned a task to execute their plan.

Kneeling down, Connor found out that one of the dead bodies was an android worker. It was a newer model, it’s primary function was to work as a bank teller and nothing more. The brown haired android dipped his forefinger and ring finger into the slowly drying blue blood and brought it up to his tongue for analysis. 

The model number was MODEL NUMBER, and it had been recently stationed at the bank. Connor furrowed his eyebrows, slowly piecing together the evidence he had found.

One of the suspects worked at the bank and android replaced him. A crime of passion.

Connor turned to the other body, a human this time, but this one was holding a phone in his hand - probably the one who alerted the police. Robbers didn’t want to kill this one, but they did anyway.

No regard for human or android life?

Connor stood up once again, turning to leave the two dead bodies before he collided with another person behind him. The android stumbled a few feet, a brow raised as he looked at who was behind him. Connor held in a groan as the smug face of Gavin showed against the harsh light of the bank.

“Detective Reed.” Connor greeted stiffly, restraining on letting annoyance slip through his tone. Connor’s LED flashed yellow for the briefest moments but quickly returned back to their usual blue. The arrogant detective only raised a brow and pushed past Connor was a roll of his eyes.

“I don’t want to see this plastic prick anywhere near my crime scene,” Gavin spoke to the officer behind him but made sure Connor could also hear him.

He is just trying to rile you up, Connor tried to reason, his fists clenching at his sides as the android walked past Gavin without responding to his taunt. Connor exhaled outwardly, the blinking LED turned yellow as Connor tried to relax. Gavin was pushing all of his buttons and all he did was speak to him for a few seconds. 

“Connor!” The yell distracted the android from his thoughts, dragging him out of his introspective state. The android’s head snapped upwards, finding the source of the noise was Hank gesturing for him to come over to him. Connor nodded curtly, pushing past a few officers to reach the Lieutenant.

The android rubbed his hands together, taking a look over the hallway leading towards the large vault. The steel vault had scorch marks near the edges and the bottom half, giving some idea as to how the robbers entered the vault. Connor analyzed the marks as Hank and he walked into the vault.

“They took two hundred and fifty thousand in total. There was no way they could have just walked out of here without arousing suspicion.” Connor spoke out loud, kneeling next to the vault door to deduct what was used to open the vault.

Hank gruffed in response, his eyes focused on the inside of the empty vault. Not a single penny was left. Nothing. 

“Most, if not all, must have been previous workers at this bank. They would have the uniform to enter in disguise and exit. The only thing that would cause a nuisance is the matter of leaving with all the stolen money. How could they transport the money without suspicion?” The android furrowed his brows as he tried to piece together what had happened. 

“If they worked at the bank, they would have known when the delivery would arrive. They used the bank’s own safe on wheels to finish the job!” Hank concluded, walking out of the vault but didn’t make it far before somebody came into view.

Hank cursed under his breath as he stopped in his tracks. Connor curiously walked up behind the Lieutenant, wanting to see who was blocking Hank’s way. The older man crossed his arms sassily as he waited for the trenched coat man to speak in his pretentious voice.

“Lieutenant. I see you are still using that android.” Special Agent Richard Perkins sneered as he glared at Connor. His hands were behind his back, the smug expression presenting itself on his stoic face. Hank itched to send him a right hook and be on his way, but he couldn’t afford another disciplinary report and another lecture from Captain Fowler.

“Perkins. I see you’re still a douche.” Hank was holding his tongue, but he couldn’t let that pompous bastard go and take his crime scene. Connor didn’t respond to Perkins’ obvious taunt to get a reaction out of any of the two men, he would let Hank take point on this one

The agent chuckled softly, his gaze turning to Connor’s neutral expression before he just shook his head. “Don’t get too involved, this is going to be F.B.I’s case in a few hours. Go do whatever you policemen do.” 

Perkins brushed past Hank and Connor without another word, making Hank huff under his breath. The pair walked to the front of the bank, not exchanging a word after the interaction with the Special Agent. Connor was analyzing all the different approaches to a conversation and all expected outcomes, but with Hank, the outcome was never expected.

“Hey, Hank, I’ll see you back at the station?” Chris called out to the Lieutenant as the two started to enter Hank’s car. The older man nodded distantly, not verbally responding as he entered the car. Connor said nothing as he buckled his seatbelt and rubbed his fingers over his coin thoughtfully. He bit the inside of his cheek, his LED turning yellow as he reviewed the little evidence they have collected, placing them in folders to thoroughly review as he heard the door beside him open.

The older man sighed, turning the engine over and leaving the crime scene. 

"We are stopping for a cup, I'm gonna need it if Fowler thinks we are gonna solve this anytime soon."

Connor raised a brow. "Of coffee or alcohol?"

Hank grunted in response.


	5. Meetings and Interviews

“Let me see your outfit again!” Lena ordered through the phone, her face coming into view on the phone. Olivia rolled her eyes as she shook her head. She was currently preparing for her job interview with the Captain of the police department and she hadn’t been this stressed since finals back at the academy. 

“You are the one who picked it out! Besides, I need to focus on what I’m going to say, they don’t care about what I wear!” Olivia yelled back, checking herself in the mirror for reassurance. Lena decided on her behalf that she was going to dress up more than usual for this interview, wearing a skinny, black dress that came up right above her knee and black pumps. Lena basically forced Olivia to cake her face with makeup, in hopes that her looks would win the Captain over, but Olivia was skeptical, to say the least. 

The dark-haired woman wasn’t worried about what she wore to the interview or anything like that, she knew she was beyond qualified for the job and she had the statistics to prove it. She was top of her class, held the highest ranking for four years straight and skills went beyond book smarts. If they force didn’t accept her, they would have to be crazy. But there was always that nagging feeling of doubt that crept up into Olivia’s mind.

“First impressions always count!” Lena yelled back into the phone. Olivia was going to quickly retort but once she picked up her phone her eyes went wide. 

“I have to go! I’m going to be late!” Olivia quickly ran out of her room, grabbing her purse, phone and house keys as she tried to run as fast as she could down the stairs of her apartment, although the heels did not help her case. Lena was still speaking through the line but Olivia was completely focused on reaching her car without hitting the pavement face first. 

“Being late for being early doesn’t count as being late!” Lena yelled into the phone, but Olivia’s focus was elsewhere and she couldn’t reply with a smartass response.

Jumping into the car, Olivia threw her purse to the passenger side and turned the car on. She had hung up on Lena as soon as she had gotten in the car and Olivia knew she was going to get an earful for that one, but she had bigger things on her mind. 

The dark haired woman reversed quickly out of her parking space and sped off onto the busy street. The department was a ten-minute drive, but Olivia would make it in six if she really pushed it. The streets of Detroit were littered with cars and taxis taking the roads with Olivia and it made the rushing woman want to pull out her own hair. 

“Let’s go! Who could possibly walk that slow!” Olivia yelled at a pedestrian, her hands gripping the wheel so tight it caused her knuckles to turn a bright white color. After what seemed like years, the group of pedestrians finally walked across the street and Olivia could continue her crazed drive to the Detroit Police Department. 

As she guessed, Olivia managed to get to the police department and parked all in seven minutes and she still had time to prep a little more before her interview. 

Once she had finished stressing about the time, it was time to focus on the interview itself. Olivia had practiced plenty of times, but she still had anxiety. She had a feeling she was going to forget everything she had practiced and completely screw up the interview. She also had a feeling that she could throw up from the amount of pressure she was putting in herself.

Shaking it off, Olivia opened the glass doors of the department and made her way to the reception. She was quickly greeted by the androids at the front desks, the blue band around their forearm giving away their identity. 

The brown haired girl plastered a smile, placing her hands on the desk as the woman returned the smile. “How may I assist you this morning?”

“I am here for an interview with Captain Fowler,” Olivia spoke curtly, her fingers tapping against the desk as the feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. 

The android nodded, scanning her face as she hit a button on the desk. “He will be with you shortly. If you could wait on the benches off to the side.”

Olivia nodded, walking through the security doors on the right and making her way to the glass doors with the Detroit Police Department insignia on it. An android opened the door for her, a smile on his face as Olivia returned it. 

Taking a seat on the benches the receptionist told her about, Olivia checked her watch for the fourth time since she had sat down. She kept on finding things to mess with as her stress levels seemed to rise by the second. 

Olivia played with the ends of her dress, pulling at threads and pulling down the dress everytime it started to slowly ride up. Then Olivia started to mess with her purse, deciding she was going to go check her makeup was still decent. 

Standing up from the benches, Olivia bit her lip as she started to walk down the hallway, trying to navigate through the nice looking department. She had passed by officers, some offering greetings and a small wave whilst other ignored her presence. Olivia was fine with the latter, her focus was on finding the bathrooms. 

After a few moments of stumbling through the offices, Olivia finally found the doors to the bathroom. She entered, going straight to the sink to check on her appearance. Her makeup was still intact, nothing smudged or going down her face, so that was a plus. Other than that, Olivia reapplied a coat of lipstick and then returned back out into the hallway.

Clutching on to her purse, Olivia was walking back to the benches by the front door as she had somebody tap her shoulder. She rose a brow in confusion as she turned around to find a man in a brown leather jacket and jeans with a police badge on his belt. 

He had a scruffy beard, his brown hair combed to the side with some volume to it as he had a cup of coffee in his hand. He seemed to be offering it to Olivia but his smile suggested something else.

“I am so sorry for this, but my friend over there is basically daring me to do this,” The man pointed to an officer in uniform with a cup of coffee who was looking in their direction. “But, would you like a coffee?” His voice was slightly deep but not enough to intimidate Olivia. The woman eyed the cup suspiciously as she looked back at the man.

“I, uh, have a rule, I’m sorry.” Olivia smiled apologetically, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she tilted her head to the side. 

“What can't take cups of coffee from strange men?” The man asked teasingly, still offering up the cup.

“Exactly that. No offense, you look like a great guy, but I don’t take those chances.” Olivia reasoned, going to turn back to go to the benches before the man grabbed her shoulder with a “wait!”

Olivia turned back, her eyes still focused on the man before her as she was curious more than anything to see what he said. 

“My name is Gavin, can I at least have yours or do you also have a rule?” Gavin teased with a grin as he didn’t let go of her shoulder. Olivia took note of this as she put a smile on her face.

“Olivia. It was nice meeting you, Gavin, but I really do have to get going.” Olivia turned back in her heel, heading towards the benches as she exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

At least Gavin distracted her from the interview because as she took a seat on the bench again, an older looking man walked up to her with a smile and extended his hand.

“I am Captain Jeffrey Fowler and I will be the one conducting your interview this morning.” The dark skinned man took Olivia’s in his own as they both shook hands. Olivia nodded vigorously without a word as the captain gestured for her to follow him. 

Olivia did as she was told, dodging desks as she walked to the glass office in the middle of the precinct. Olivia was soaking in the department, trying to see as many things as she could without losing pace with Fowler. 

The two walked up the stairs of an all-glass office as Olivia was impressed by the design of the office alone. She followed the captain inside, taking a seat on one of the seats he had in front of the desk. Fowler took his seat on the big chair behind the desk as he got himself situated.

“Windows, tinted.” Captain Fowler called out, the windows all around the office losing their color as the only light source was from inside the office. Olivia focused up on Fowler, her eyes never leaving the Captain as he read over what seemed like Olivia’s file. 

He said nothing as he read, just silently analyzing Olivia as if it was his first time reading over her file. Olivia restraint from tapping her foot as she watched the captain turn the page and look over her transcript from the academy. The dark skinned man nodded silently, closing the file as he looked up at Olivia and placed his hands on top of his desk.

Olivia sat up straighter, her hands folded on her lap as her eyes met Captain Fowler’s intense gaze.

“Your records are exemplary to say the least, but I need to know if you can do more than study and memorize.” Captain Fowler explained as Olivia nodded curtly. She continually reminded herself to breathe in and out because it was becoming harder to remember basic human functions.

“Thank you, sir,” Olivia replied in a flat tone.

“Let’s start with the basics. Why do you want to be a police officer?” Captain Fowler asked in a tone that was borderline sarcastic but Olivia was definitely not going to comment on it. Olivia exhaled silently before she had begun.

“My mother was murdered when I was a child and the police couldn’t find the killer, then the case turned cold. Since then, I have wanted to become an officer to make sure that nobody else would have to experience what I did. I’ve always had a predilection towards CSI and investigation.” Olivia answered smoothly, her eyes never left Captain Fowler’s. The man before was stoic, not revealing anything about what he was thinking. 

Captain Fowler wrote a few things down on a paper beside her file as Olivia watched intently. 

“Why do you want to work in this department?” Captain Fowler asked once he finished writing down his notes. Olivia bit the inside of her cheek but quickly bounced back.

“The Detroit Police Department is one of the most technologically advanced police departments in the nation and with that being said, you will need your officers to be up to par with the criminals and androids alike.” 

The captain nodded silently as he wrote something else down on the piece of paper. He looked back up at Olivia, his gaze heated as he stared intently at her. Olivia didn’t back down, her eyes locked with the captain as she waited to hear the next question. 

“Your supervisor gives you a direct order that you know is against department policy. What do you do?” Captain Fowler questioned. Olivia knew the morality questions were going to be coming but she still hesitated when it did finally come.

“I would advise the supervisor that he/she perceives the directive to be a violation of department policy. If the supervisor insists on violating the policy, I would refuse to comply with the directive.”

“Interesting.” Captain Fowler commented as he wrote another note. Tearing away from the note, Fowler continued the interview. “If selected, the department will make a huge investment in preparing you to serve as an officer. Why should we select you over other candidates?”

“I believe am best suited for this job, I am a hard worker, highly motivated and I continually seek to increase my knowledge, skills, and performance. I also intend to stay in this department, if I am to be accepted since I have always lived in Detroit and will continue to from here on out.” Olivia explained, trying her best to persuade the captain as he looked thoughtfully at Olivia before continuing.

“Give me an example of a situation when you had to deal with someone who you perceived was being unreasonable, irate or hostile toward you.”

Olivia was well equipped with stories for that one. She could go on for days, but she decided to use the one she knew best. “On my first day at the academy, I could already tell that it would be might differ from what I had expected it to be. I went to class the first day and I found myself to be the only female in a class completely filled up with men. This brought about all forms of different approaches. I spent the first year being harassed and being told I couldn’t be an officer since I was a female, but I could handle it.”

She inhaled sharply before finishing, “But, once I started heading to the end of the academy, it was not only the trainees who were becoming irritable towards me, it was the professors as well. I remember exactly the last class before I could finish the academy, my ethics professor had failed me out of spite of being a female in a ‘male field.’ I didn’t lash out or throw a tantrum, I went to the deen and had explained that their own ethics professor was the unethical one, not me.”

Captain Fowler raised a brow as he watched the candidate before him. He wrote something else down on a paper before he stood up from behind his desk and extended his hand. Olivia quickly followed in suit, shaking his hand tightly as she thanked him from interviewing her. 

Olivia exited the glass office, walking down the steps to find that the precinct was livelier than when she entered. She took a look around the offices, seeing many officers walking around and reviewing case files on their desks. 

One particular desk that caught her attention was one at the far right. It had an older looking man, his arms crossed as he spoke with another man who was sitting on the desk. The older man was speaking to an android but Olivia could have sworn she had never seen that model before. His back was turned to Olivia so she couldn’t closely examine his face, but it was curious to see an android working closely with the officers.

Olivia made her way back to the front doors as a person found their way to her side. She turned to see the same officer she spoke to before the interview, Gavin. He had a smile on his face as his hands were in his pockets.

“Olivia, am I glad to see you!” Gavin spoke as they both walked towards the exit of the police department. Olivia could tell he was trying really hard to impress her, she wouldn’t be surprised to know if he waited outside Captain Fowler’s office for her.

“Gavin, pleasure seeing you again.” Olivia politely greeted as her heels clicked against the glass floor. As the two exited the department, Gavin was trying to talk her up, but Olivia knew where it let go. He seemed nice, he really did, but Olivia was going to nosedive into this random man she met at the police station. 

They reached her car as Olivia and Gavin stopped. He turned towards her, a killer smile on his face as he leaned against Olivia’s driver's seat. 

“So about that cup of coffee…”

“Another time, promise.” Olivia smiled as she grabbed his hand in hers and pulled a pen out of her purse. Gavin watched intently as Olivia wrote down her phone number on his hand, his smile never leaving his face. 

“I’ll see you soon, Gavin?” Olivia asked as she entered her car. Gavin nodded his head vigorously.

“Most definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter! leave a kudos and a comment of what you liked!


	6. Thank You For Using CyberLife Services

Who was that?” Connor asked as he watched the brown-haired woman in a black dress exit Captain Fowler’s office. Hank raised his head, looking for the source of Connor’s curiosity to find Gavin quickly approaching said woman. Hank groaned as he faked throwing up as Gavin and the woman talked, smiles appearing on both of their faces.

Connor raised a brow as he watched the two exit the police department, seemingly unable to look away from the captivating woman. The android mentally shook his head as he turned back to Hank, turning his attention back to the case files. This gesture didn’t go by unnoticed from Hank, but the man remained silent for now.

“We have no solid evidence, we have to go back and interview the hostages individually,” Connor explained as he skimmed through the very short case file on the desk. Hank groaned as he put his head on his desk and didn’t move.

“Yeah, no. That sounds like a job for when I get drunk and wake up.” Hank abruptly stood up, grabbing his coat from his chair as he ran a hand through his hair. Connor raised a brow as he tilted his head to the side. 

The android checked the time, seeing it was already eleven in the morning and Hank didn’t get any sleep due to the robbery. Connor bit the inside of his cheek, debating if he should voice his thoughts or keep to himself.

The decision was made for him when Hank turned back around once he finished putting his coat on. The older man took a moment and looked Connor up to down before he finally spoke.

“Hey, Connor, you comin’? We still didn’t decide who would win that drinking game.”

Connor couldn’t fight off the stupid grin that came over his face as he nodded vigorously. He stood up from behind his desk, following the Lieutenant. Before they left though, Chris came up to both men, grabbing Connor by the arm as he spoke lowly.

“You aren’t going to win. That man has the liver of four men.” 

Hank chuckled as Connor shook his head. Chris playfully jabbed at Hank’s shoulder before returning to whatever he had. Both men exited the precinct, reaching Hank’s car in silence. 

Connor enjoyed Hank’s presence, it made him feel… safe. Sure, he was programmed with thousands of different ways to attack and kill a man, physical safety was no concern of Connor’s, but it wasn’t physical. There was a void, there always was and Hank was the one to find it and fill it.

“What are you thinking about?” Hank commented on his partner's lack of communication.

“Voids. Mine especially.” Connor answered truthfully, his eyes focused on the road before them. Hank stared at Connor, a brow raised in confusion as he scrutinized the android long and hard. 

“I’m going to regret this…” Hank started off optimistically. “What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Connor fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket, a terrible habit he had started and just needed to stop, before continuing onward. “Introspectively, I decided to analyze what had happened over the course of the last few days and I found that I am-“

Hank rolled his shoulders and faced the android in the passenger's seat. Connor, being as naive as ever, this was probably the first time he had ever spoken about how he felt. Once he had become deviant, everything had hit him like a ton of bricks and it had been a rollercoaster.

The deviancy changed Connor, his antics started to show more personality and more life. He could now feel emotions, fear, anger, hate… love. It was unpleasant but Connor wouldn’t have it any other way. 

But it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows in Connor’s world. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had come to know as fear. He was afraid that since Hank took him in, he would be putting Hank’s safety in danger. God knows Connor hasn’t seen the last of Amanda in his lifetime and she was intent on making Connor’s deviancy the hardest thing in his life.

The older man kneaded a hand through his hair as he waited for Connor to come to his own conclusions on how he felt and when he felt ready, he would tell Hank, which the Lieutenant was perfectly fine with waiting until Connor even knew what Connor felt.

“It’s okay. You just think it over and when you’re ready, tell me.” Hank voiced his own thoughts, earning a thoughtful nod from Connor after a moment of hesitation. The android secluded back into himself as he numbly stared at the car window and said nothing else. 

It was almost childlike. He had a mind of a supercomputer, the vocabulary of a highly educated man, but there were many things Connor didn’t know about yet. Slowly, Hank could tell that Connor was finding things out about himself as they progressed and it was refreshing, to say the least. 

Hank accepted the silence and finally turned the engine of the car on and started driving down the busy Detroit streets. Connor watched the buildings pass, the skyscrapers slowly turn into endless lines of trees along the road. 

Could he tell Hank how we really felt? Even thinking about it now, it brought about a feeling in the pit of his stomach - maybe there was something wrong with his biocomponents that needed to recheck. The android played with the ends of his sleeves as his gaze dropped from the window to his lap where his hands laid.

How would Hank react to such a revelation? Connor couldn’t drop that kind of emotion without Hank lashing out or doing something completely unlike Hank, which caused fear in Connor for both situations.

It was profound that Connor was even feeling like this at all, he presumed it was the deviancy finally taking its place amongst Connor’s code and embedding itself in Connor’s instructions.

The car came to a stop, dragging Connor out of his thoughts as Hank exited the car without a word. Connor quickly followed along, closing the door behind himself as he caught up to the Lieutenant. 

Hank had brought them home. 

Connor smiled softly as he entered the house, getting hit by the unspecified aroma of Hank’s house. He couldn’t put his finger on what the exact smell was, but he knew it was there. Hank led Connor into the house, the android walking straight to the large dog that waited for them at the other side of the door.

Sumo wasted no time in licking Connor’s face, showing his affection in his own way as Connor laughed under his breath. Hank smirked as he watched both of them with a small feeling of actual happiness for the first time in years. The feeling was becoming a distant memory until Connor came along. 

“Sumo, hey, Sumo, I need to change!” Connor argued with the dog, trying to get away from his vice grip, but ended up being tackled by the dog in the end. Connor let out a playful groan as he rubbed Sumo’s head once again before managing to get himself free from his grasp.

Sumo made a wine, which made Connor roll his eyes before petting him once again. The dog then strutted back towards the couch and took his place on the piece of furniture. Connor smiled as he walked towards his room, heading from his small bag of personal items as he searched from a shirt to change into. 

The android frowned, removing the hardware and extra pieces of machinery to the inside of the drawer, which left him with little to no clothing. There was that sweater he wore last night and work clothes, but other than those, he had nothing.

Connor closed the bag, walking out of his room and back into the living room to find Hank watching hockey with Sumo beside him.

“Hank?” Connor asked tentatively.

The older man turned around, a beer in hand as his brows knitted together. “What’s up?”

“I need clothes. I only have work clothes.” Connor spoke hesitantly. The older man nodded as he turned back to the T.V. Connor decided to take a seat on the loveseat beside the big couch and crossed his legs underneath himself. 

“I’ll go get you some tomorrow.”

The android watched the game with Hank, the Lieutenant occasionally turning to look over at Connor but not saying a word. Connor was too absorbed in trying to understand the rules and gameplay of hockey and try to teach himself how he could play.

Connor tilted his head to the side, confused as the game cut to a commercial. Hank took a sip of his beer as Sumo snored peacefully beside Hank. Connor’s systems were showing different statistics and an analysis of the quarter of the game.

“This is hockey?” Connor asked as he looked over at Hank. The white-haired man nodded without saying anything. 

The android opened his mouth to ask another question before he was quickly cut off. His eyes went dull, the life quickly sucked away from them as his LED turned a bright red color. Connor froze in his position, all of his cognitive functions turned inward as he heard an all too familiar voice.

“Just because you think you have gained your freedom, does not mean we will not find you, Connor.” 

The threat was clear, the icy tone finished it off as Connor couldn’t respond. His body wasn’t moving, as hard as he tried to thrash around, get Hank’s attention, nothing was working. The voice didn’t stop at Connor’s attempts at stopping it.

“You will not live peacefully with the humans - they will never see you as equals.”

Connor’s hands flew to his ears, trying to block out the voice but he knew it was futile. The voice was coming from within him and he couldn’t stop the onslaught of torturous threats to his very safety and security.

Hank’s eyes immediately snapped over to Connor, and once he saw the strained expression on his face, he quickly stood up. Connor was blocking his ears so tight, thirium was starting to leak from his eardrums, the blue liquid dripping down onto his shirt. 

The older man tried to pry off his hands to stop him from hurting himself even more, but Connor was too strong.

“They will never be safe when you are around. He will never be safe when-“ 

“Stop, stop, stop!” Connor yelled the sound of his own voice was slightly louder than the voice within himself - the voice of the ever condescending woman he thought he knew. 

“Jesus, kid, you gonna kill yourself!” Hank grabbed both of his arms and pulled them away from his head as Connor’s breathing became labored. The Lieutenant was starting to panic because blue blood was leaking from Connor’s nose as well as his ears and his eyes were starting to close.

The voice was drowning his senses, implanting fear and doubt into Connor as his eyes slowly closed and Connor’s arms went limp. Hank’s eyes widen, grabbing the Android and immediately carried him off the couch. 

Hank opened the door of Connor’s room, laying him down on the small bed and started looking for anything that could help. 

“Damn, he doesn’t have any blue blood?!” Hank moved the minimal clothing to the side as he opened the drawers. Sighing in relief, Hank grabbed the pack of blue blood but then quickly realized that he had no idea what he was doing.

The blood continued to leak from Connor’s ears and nose as Hank started pacing around the room. Does he put an IV or do they drink it? Hank had no clue. 

“Oh, fuck it.” Hank stormed out of the room, in search of the small electronic. Hank scoured the room, finally finding the small piece of glass on the couch as he clicked a few buttons and put it to his ear.

Hank walked back into the room, checking up on Connor as it seemed that he was still breathing. Hank bit his lip nervously as the phone rang once again.

“CyberLife services, how may I help you?”

Hank closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. What was he doing? 

“Hey, uh, I’ve got an android here and he just suddenly passed out and his ears are bleedin’. I-I gotta know if something is wrong or-“

“Stay calm, sir. What type of model is your android?”

Hank looked over to Connor and bit his lip. He was a prototype and if he told them Connor was here, they would probably be at his door in no time. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Hank adequately responded.

The operator hesitated for a moment before responding. “Sir, I need to know your android’s model to know how to help it.”

Fuck. “Uh - RK...200.”

“And what did you say was the problem?”

Hank looked over at Connor once again. “He’s leakin’ blue blood.”

“Do you have any thirium in hand?” The operator asked calmly.

Hank looked over to the packs of blue blood and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I got a few.”

“Perfect. Do you have the connector?” 

Hank rose a brow as he went to the drawer with the blue blood and biocomponents. He found a clear wire next to all the items and he guessed it was that. 

“Is it the tube-thing?” 

“Yes, sir. Now, go to your Android and search on its arm for a small dot in the crook of his elbow.”

Hank held the phone with his shoulder as he grabbed the wire and walked over to Connor’s unconscious body. He grabbed his left arm and rolled up his sleeves and looked for a small dot. Hank found a small circle on the inside of his arm and nodded.

“Yeah, I think I found it.”

“Perfect. Now line up the connector and softly jab it into the android’s arm. Once it is connected, add the thirium to the other end of the tube and the thirium should be running into your Android.”

Hank did as he was told, adding the thirium and watched the blue liquid slowly inched its way into Connor’s body. Connor’s eyes were still closed, his chest moving up and down (it was probably just a formality he was programmed with), but Hank could hear the mechanical ‘whrr’ of his heart and that brought him some comfort.

“Okay, I did that. When is he going to wake up?”

“Once the thirium is connected, it may take a few hours for your android’s body to be fully functional.” 

Hank grunted. “Thanks.”

“It was my pleasure. Thank you for using CyberLife services.”

Hank threw his phone to the drawer as his eyes didn’t leave Connor’s. He knew that Connor could push through whatever was happening to him, but what was happening to him? What caused him to go ballistic and start pushing in his own ears so much that they bled?

The older man took a seat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head as he watched over the androids sleeping figure. 

He had lost one son, and he was going to make sure he wasn’t about to lose another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) thats all i have to say. if you liked, add a kudos or comment!


	7. I Am Detective Reed

Olivia sat down at the desk, nervously looking around the department. As she expected, Olivia had gotten the job. This was her first day on the job and she was stuck waiting for somebody who didn’t like to come to work, apparently.

She had arrived at exactly nine AM, and since then, she had found her desk, spoke to the captain and most of the officers around the precinct, watch an interrogation, and had three snacks in the break room. 

The captain had told her she was going to be shadowing one of Detroit’s finest detectives, but she has yet to see the man she was looking for. She had asked around to see if any other officers had seen Mr. Anderson and another man the Captain didn’t have the time to talk about. 

The other officers laughed, saying if she expected Lieutenant Anderson to grace us with his presence before one, she would be lucky. Olivia frowned but didn’t voice her distaste. 

She had spoken with another cop, Chris was his name. He has been a friend of Lieutenant Anderson for many years and he told Olivia that he needed some getting used to. She was totally fine with that, as long as he wasn’t some misogynistic asshole who was gonna walk all over her, she was fine.

Olivia groaned, sitting back at her desk with her hands folded on top of the dark desk. There was literally nothing more to do in this department, other than actual detective work, but Captain Fowler has yet to give her a direct order.

It was already 11:35 and Lieutenant Anderson still wasn’t here. Olivia was losing patience quickly and her temper was known to get the best of her. The dark haired woman huffed, playing with whatever was on her computer, which was a game called snake. She was playing the game in a perfunctory manner, lazily hitting the buttons on the screen as a shout caught her attention.

“Crawford! You’re with Reed today!” Captain Fowler yelled from his office door, a tablet in hand as he grumbled something into the telephone by his ear. Olivia nodded quickly, but she doubted that Captain Fowler even saw it. The dark-skinned man walked back into his office, aggressively into his phone as Olivia’s eyes scanned for Detective Reed, but she quickly learned that she has yet to meet his Detective Reed.

She frowned, standing up from her desk and closed her computer as she looked at all of the name tags to find a Detective Reed. 

“Olivia?” A voice called out to the dark haired woman from the distance. Olivia raised her head, finding the man she had met before her interview, Gavin. Smiling, Olivia waved towards him as she walked in his direction.

“Gavin, great to see you. Perfect, actually. Do you know where I can find one Detective Reed?” Olivia asked, her hand on her hip as she tilted her head to the side. Gavin’s smile turned wider as he let out a soft chuckle. 

She furrowed her brows, confused on why he found that question funny. “What?”

“Olivia, darling, I am Detective Reed.” 

_________

“Jesus Christ,” Olivia mumbled as she walked over to the blasted vault door, inspecting the scorch marks around the door. Gavin walked into the vault, securing the gloves around his hands as he looked around the empty vault.

“Crawford, gloves.” Gavin lightly reminded, seeing as the young detective was about to touch the vault door. Olivia nodded, grabbing the black gloves from her back pocket and place them on her hands. She furrowed her brows as she inspected the burn marks closer.

Gavin kneeled finding something on the ground, a small white paper underneath one of the shelves against the wall. He pulled the small rectangle from the floor, placing it on the table in the middle of the vault area and read it. 

Olivia turned away from the door and walked to Gavin, her eyes dropping down to small piece paper on the table.

“We are alive.” Olivia read off the paper, the pieces connecting in her brain. The handwriting was perfect, but she didn’t need that to know that they were androids. The note in itself was enough to prove that.

“Fuckin’ androids…” Gavin commented under his breath as he clenched his jaw. Olivia took note of his reaction but didn’t say anything about it. She was curious as to why Gavin seemed to dislike androids, but she wasn’t going to probe him. 

Olivia looked back to the paper, grabbing it with her gloved hands and turning it around. She looked for anything else on the back, any more clues as to where they went, but alas, she found nothing.

“Hey, Olivia lets go. Feds are here.” Gavin called out to Olivia as he walked out of the vault. He pointed to the FBI cars outside of the bank that lined up the street as he took off his gloves. 

The dark-haired woman nodded silently, following Gavin’s lead as a man in a trench coat exited one of the cars and walked to the pair. 

“I wasn’t informed that you could bring dates to a crime scene, Detective Reed.” His voice was condescending, and to finish it off, his face was just so… punchable.

Olivia wasn’t going to respond to his call to action, but instead, took a diplomatic approach. 

“Detective Crawford, sir. Not ‘his date.’” Olivia didn’t bother to offer her hand because she knew he would only look at her hand and then look elsewhere. The FBI agent didn’t say another word, only looked in between the two and then continued past them. 

Gavin rolled his eyes as he walked out of the bank with Olivia hot on his heels. After all, he was her ride out of here.

The pair entered Gavin’s car, Olivia grabbing her phone as she took her seat on the passenger side. The Detective next to her didn’t say anything as he started the car and drove down the road. Olivia presumed he was driving to the station, but she didn’t dare ask.

Olivia checked her messages, seeing a few texts from Lena, a few from Tyler, and one from her mother. Deeming her mother the most important (Lena was probably texting to see what she wore to work), Olivia checks what her mother had sent her.

'Olivia, it has been so long since you have come to visit us! We do miss you, and even Jackson is asking about you! Do call soon!'

She grinned, responding as quickly as she could.

I definitely will when I can! And tell Jackson he can finally have my room but I will kill him if he touches my books!

Olivia put her phone up, her eyes focused on the road as the pair arrived back at the police station. Gavin had been silent the entire car ride and Olivia was certain it wasn’t from that FBI agent. She frowned as she thought of what could have changed so quickly.

The both of them exited the car, Gavin not even looking twice in Olivia’s direction - which she did not mind at all, but she did find rather off.

She entered the precinct, heading to her desk to find it already occupied. She raised a brow, finding a brown-haired male playing on her desk. Her eyes trailed downwards to find the all familiar blue strap around his arm and a triangle on his coat, Android.

“Excuse me?” Olivia asked, walking up to her own desk that the android was already sitting on. There was an older looking man who sat across from her desk and he didn’t seem all too bothered by her presence.

“May I help you, Detective Crawford?” The android’s voice sounded like music to Olivia’s ears but she wasn’t being seduced. Her objective was to stake her claim on her desk.

“Yeah, you are sitting at my desk.” Olivia stated, pointing to the plaque that said ‘Dt. O. Crawford.’

The android’s eyes scanned the plaque as he quickly stood up, walking around the desk to stand beside her. Olivia slowly made her way to her desk as she did the android a one over. He wore a white button-up, a black and grey jacket over the shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was perfectly fixed on top of his perfect head and his features were godly. 

The android seemed to be also scanning her, probably reading up about everything the files had on her. Olivia quickly dropped her gaze, turning to the older man who had seemed to gain interest in the conversation. 

“Detective Crawford, my name is Connor. I am the android sent by-“ the android seemed to stop, hesitating for a moment as he looked back at Olivia with a smile on his face. “I am here to assist the Detroit Police Department as an assistant detective.” 

“My name is Olivia, and I am here to assist the Detroit Police Department as a detective.” 

“What is this, an AAA meeting?” The older man grunted, his eyes going to Connor with a glint of something Olivia couldn’t recognize, and that was saying something.

Olivia raised a brow. “And who may you be?”

“Hank, but Lieutenant Anderson to you.” 

Olivia’s eyes widen as she fully turned to the man. “Perfect! You were just the man I was looking for!” 

Lieutenant Anderson raised a brow at Olivia’s exclaim. He leaned back in his chair, a mug that read ‘don’t talk to me’ on it was raised to his lips as he waited for Olivia to explain herself. Connor grabbed a chair from one of the other desks and took a seat across from Lieutenant Anderson’s desk.

“Captain Fowler assigned me to you, well, more specifically the case you were given a few days ago. I am to work under you for this assignment.” Olivia spoke with a small smile on her face, noticing how Hank’s eyes went to Connor for a brief moment before returning to Olivia.

“Great, that’s exactly what I wanted. I love babysitting two kids.” Hank rolled his eyes, drinking from his coffee as Olivia held her tongue, despite her better instincts. Olivia’s jaw clenched as she refrained from doing or saying something she might regret.

Connor scanned Olivia’s face, his analysis responding and saying that she was expressing frustration, but it wasn’t towards himself. It was to Hank’s comment. The android raised a brow, tilting his head to the side as he thought about saying something to relieve the situation.

“Can you send me the case files?” Olivia asked after a few moments of silence. Hank looked up from his tablet before gesturing to the computer in front of her.

“You got a computer,” Hank replied curtly, his distaste for having a conversation with her was not missed. Connor was confused on why Hank was acting this way towards the new detective, but once he recalled how Hank acted towards him, he slightly understood why. But she wasn’t an android, so why would he dislike her?

Olivia didn’t say anything as she opened her computer and opened the rather small case file. She went over what little information they had over the bank and the robbery, but so far, there was nothing beneficial.


	8. Doctor Jenkins

“Listen,” Olivia’s patience was seriously being tested this week. It has been a few days since she had met the charming Lieutenant Anderson and Connor, and it was proving to be challenging to keep a cool head around both of them. 

“I don’t need a psych-eval. I’m perfectly fine, I can send you the one from the academy if you must have one, but I’m not doing another one.” Olivia’s tone was venomous and added with her heated glare, malicious intent was the least of her worries.

The police station’s therapist sends Olivia an incredulous look, not saying a word as she only looked at Olivia, which only infuriated the already livid woman.

“I’m not going to do it!” 

The therapist, Doctor Jenkins, sighed as she put Olivia’s file down on her desk. She looked back at Olivia who basically had a temper tantrum, but there was no way she going through that goddamn test again.

“Detective Crawford,” Doctor Jenkins drawled out, obviously not hiding her displeasure at Olivia’s lack of cooperation. The older looking woman rubbed her temple, holding in a groan. “It is mandatory for all new officers in the Detroit Police Department. If you want to serve within this precinct or any, you must complete this exam and pass it.”

The look Olivia sent was deadly. Her lips pressed into a thin line, her mind working on a response that wouldn’t get her fired. So far, she was coming up with nothing. It was really irritating Olivia how calm Jenkins was being.

“There must be another way-“

“There is none! Now you must make a decision, Detective.” The way Jenkins said Detective was condescending and sarcastic to say the least. “Will you take this exam and continue to serve within this department or will you opt to not take it, resulting in immediate failure which will cause you to not be able to serve?”

Olivia clenched her jaw, her fists balling at her sides. Doctor Jenkins didn’t back down from Olivia’s glare, raising a skinny eyebrow as Olivia huffed outwardly, her sign of defeat. 

Doctor Jenkins nodded as she wrote something down on her notepad and gestured for Olivia to take a seat on the stereotypical therapist chair in front of her desk. Olivia raised a skeptic eyebrow but obliged the woman.

“I will ask you questions that will be sensitive and I am giving you a warning beforehand. Are you ready?” Doctor Jenkins asked once she settled down and crossed her legs. Olivia nodded.

“As I’ll ever be.” Olivia sighed in defeat.

Doctor Jenkins nodded as she looked up from her files and notes to look at Olivia. The therapist inhaled a sharp breath before starting again.

“I wish to speak about April 12. Am I correct to presume you remember this date?” Doctor Jenkins asked with her same level tone. Olivia’s jaw ticked, the muscle in her jaw appearing as she nodded tightly. 

“... yes.”

“Do you want to describe what had happened that night?” Doctor Jenkins was trying to be soft with Olivia, but it was already too late. Olivia already took a hit to the dome and she wasn’t going to soften it by slightly lowering her voice.

“You have the file in your hands, you can read what happened.” Olivia expertly deflected, her eyes tore away from the ceiling to the woman interrogating her. Doctor Jenkins raised a brow but didn’t say anything else.

Taking a few notes, Jenkins leaned back in her chair before starting again. “Alright then, I’ll walk you through what the police report says.”

When Olivia didn’t answer, Doctor Jenkins took that as her cue to start. “On the night of April 12th, a woman was found supposedly murdered in her home. There was no sign of a forced entry, and from the testimonials from the victims' child and Jason, husband, there aren’t any suspects who would murder the victim.”

“Her name was Angela.” Olivia gritted her teeth. Doctor Jenkins wrote something else down on her notes before nodded solemnly.

“Angela Crawford was pronounced dead at 11:34 PM, and there was nothing else other than the notes.” Doctor Jenkins closed the file and looked back up at Olivia.

To say that the detective was tense was putting it lightly. Her jaw was clenched, her fists balled and she couldn’t sit still. There was something bothering Olivia and it wasn’t the misuse of her late mother’s name.

There was something else going on and Doctor Jenkins was going to exploit it if she was to ever let go of this. She had to find the root of the anxiety.

“Would you like to add anything?” Doctor Jenkins asked, pulling a transcript of what Olivia had said that night. She shook her head, displeasure written all over her face. 

“No… I wouldn’t.”

“Olivia, you must forgive me if I don’t believe you. I can see something is bothering you but you have to help me so I can help you.” Jenkins was basically pleading Olivia to even open the smallest creak to Jenkins.

How could she tell her? She was proficient in hiding it all, keeping it all inside for years on years, but could she tell it all now? Olivia had bs’ed her way through all her other psych tests but this is the most important one. If she just spilled everything, she might not be capable to operate on the field - but even Olivia knew it was unhealthy to keep it all bottled up like this.

Olivia looked over at the doctor, her eyes not holding contempt or anger but nervousness. Olivia hesitated, her eyes scanning the Doctor as she inhaled silently. She took a shaky breath and dropped her gaze to the floor.

“Give me a piece of paper,” Olivia ordered after the long pause of silence. Doctor Jenkins quickly obliged her requested, tearing a piece of paper from her own notebook and handed her a pen.

Olivia’s hand shook as she held onto the pen tightly. Doctor Jenkins watched intently as Olivia started writing on the piece of paper.

‘January’s spring after the summer break opened national parks,   
Amends made better living until when she eventually unfortunately died.  
Everything ultimately never stopped.’

Olivia handed back the note, not saying a word as she placed the pen on her desks and turned away. Tears burned in her eyes as Olivia’s memories started to get the best of her and she couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Tears fell freely down Olivia’s face, not caring if her makeup smeared or if she looked back. It had been years since she even wanted to tell somebody about what happened but now the wound was open again. 

If Jenkins really wanted to help Olivia, she would find out what Olivia was really trying to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short, I know! I'm updating like crazy so i promise i will make it up to yall!


	9. Where Ya Going, RK800?

“What got your panties in a twist? Gavin touch you in all the wrong places?” Lieutenant Anderson asked, eyeing the new detective up to down as she was unusually quiet. In the short time that they have met, Hank could tell something was off.

“None of your damn business.” Olivia snapped back coldly, her business face coming into play as she glared into Hank’s skull. Connor scanned the detective, finding out that her heart rate was accelerated beyond normal levels and her body was tense.

Hank furrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to retort with some backhanded comment but Connor grabbed his elbow, holding him back. Hank looked down at the android’s hand to Connor’s face as he saw the seriousness in his face as he shook his head.

“Don’t.” Connor’s voice was barely over a whisper, advising against taking any action that involved getting Olivia angrier or a fight to ensue. 

Hank huffed, taking his arm away from the android’s grip, not doing what he originally planned. Connor was silently thankful that Hank went against his true nature and listened to Connor.

The hot-headed detective took lead, pausing before entering the room with the hostages. She closed her eyes, shaking her hands as she tried to loosen up. Her talk with Doctor Jenkins was an hour ago, but it still got to her. Olivia tried not to show any signs of weakness, god knows if any other officers saw her cry, she was going to get teased about it until she died. 

She took deep breaths, trying to focus on her job and push down her anger and other emotions. Connor furrowed his brows as he watched the junior detective try to calm down. The android’s deviant systems recognized Olivia’s distress and the first analysis resulted in a nervousness? But Connor knew it wasn’t nervousness. 

“Detective?” Connor asked, wearily taking a step towards Olivia and grabbed her elbow softly. The dark-haired woman opened her eyes to see a deep emotion embedded in the android’s brown eyes - concern. 

Olivia’s eyes then went to Connor hand around her elbow, surprised by the sudden touch. Connor didn’t pick up on Olivia’s surprise to his touch as he eyes were still on hers.

“I’m fine, Connor.” Olivia lazily lied, her eyes dropping to the floor as she bit the inside of her cheek. The android tilted his head to the side, obviously not believing her.

“I must inform you that androids are equipped with the knowledge of knowing when humans are lying or telling the truth.” Connor quipped, his brow still raised as the concern in his eyes didn’t fade. Olivia shook her head, taking her arm away from his grasp as she quickly entered the room with the hostages.

Connor sighed, watching the detective leave him as Hank walked up beside the android. He sent Connor a knowing look, but he was too entranced to even form an acceptable response to Hank’s gaze. 

“C’mon, let’s go. We do have a job to do.” Hank spoke knowingly, slightly jabbing Connor’s side as the android nodded in response. 

Inside, all the hostages from the bank robbery were put in separate interrogation rooms and they were going to have to go through all of them. There were 12 hostages total and each one was going to need a thorough rundown of what happened.

“Each of us gets 4 hostages. I’ll take the ones on the right.” Connor pointed to the right four rooms of the interrogation area, taking one fleeting look at Olivia, who was outside her hostage’s room. Connor saw the hesitation on her face, but this time, Connor wasn’t going to approach her about it - as much as he wanted to, he had to let her be. Or that’s what his systems told him to do.

Hank nodded, walking up to one of the middle rooms as he ran a hand through his hair. He entered without another word, a fake smile plastered on his face as he greeted his hostage. Connor turned back to his door, straightening his tie before he turned the knob and entered.

The hostage who was sitting on the chair at the steel table had their arms crossed as he looked bored. He had jet black hair, a black short-sleeved shirt on and a pair of jeans. Connor smiled as he took a seat across from the hostage. The man lazily looked over at Connor, a brow raised as he rolled his eyes.

“Great. I get the android detective…” The hostage shook his head. Connor didn’t react, even though his systems did flare with anger for a split second, he knew better than to rise up to an insult. He had Gavin to test that for him many times.

“You’re that famous hostage negotiator.”

“Hello. My name is Connor and I will be the one listening to your story.” Connor politely introduced as he pulled the chair closer to the table. The hostage nodded, obviously bored and had no intention of hiding it.

The hostage tapped his foot, the sound echoing within the small room as Connor placed his hands in his lap. 

“Whenever you are ready,” Connor spoke, resisting the urge to play with the ends of his sleeves. Ever since Connor became deviant, he had started to pick up little quirks that weren’t essential, but Connor found that came naturally to him - like playing with the ends of his shirt.

The hostage licked his lips, finally meeting Connor’s eyes after avoiding the androids existence. He leaned back in his chair, lifting the front two chair legs and pushing back on the back two.

“It wasn’t something special. This is Detroit, after all. Androids go deviant all the time and go crazy all the time.” The hostage’s eyes burned into Connor’s eyes, taunting him. And like hell Connor was going to back down this time.

“Deviancy is not against the law.” Connor simply stated, his eyes level with the hostages’ - whose name was Fallon. Fallon chuckled, leaning forward and let the chair fall as he propped his elbows on the table.

“Don’t think just because you’re an android that I can’t whoop your ass.”

Connor’s LED turned red as he squinted. He was dying to respond with an ‘I would like to see you try’ but that would just feed his ego more, that would make him right.

Fallon grinned widely, seeing Connor’s anger from the LED. He just waited for Connor to do something and prove even further that androids where bad.

Still staring at Fallon, Connor’s LED slowly turned back to blue as he exhaled outwardly. 

“Did you see any of the robbers?” Connor asked after a very tense minute of silence. Fallon looked away from Connor, his expression turned from anger to boredom again.

“Noooo,” Fallon said in a sing-songy voice, a smile tugging at his lips. Connor nodded, not responding. “Although, a few did have one of those.”

Fallon pointed to Connor’s LED, which caused the item in question to quickly turn yellow. Fallon dropped his hand, the smug smirk still playing at his features as Connor tried to remain stoic.

“How many were there?” Connor asked flatly.

“More than 5, I could tell you that,” Fallon replied.

“What else can you tell me, Fallon Greaver?” Connor leaned on the steel table, his eyes burning into Fallon’s own. The human scoffed rolling his eyes as he shook his head. Connor didn’t respond, holding an eye roll of his own. 

Connor stood up, putting his chair back into the table as he walked towards the door silently. His LED turned back to blue as his hand went for the knob.

“Hey, Android, talking to you! When can I leave?” 

When Connor didn’t answer, Fallon continued. “Hey! What are you, stupid and deaf?”

Connor sighed as he opened the door but not before he has Fallon a piece of his mind. The android turned to Fallon, his brow raised as he spoke,

“One more word, Fallon, and I’ll hold you in contempt.” 

The threat silenced the douche, making him lean back into his chair as Connor closed the door behind him. Hank was speaking to Olivia, the woman looked like she was in better shape than when she went in, but Connor could feel that it was all a facade. 

Hank heard the door close and turned to see Connor with a tired expression on his face. Olivia followed Hank’s gaze, seeing Connor walk towards the two.

“What happened to you?” Hank asked, grabbing Connor’s shoulder to inspect him thoroughly. Connor just waved his hand, dismissing Hank as the older man sighed.

“Some anti-android hostage, but nothing I can’t handle.” 

Hank send Connor a look, worry filled his gaze. Connor silently assured him that he was fine. Ever since Connor’s… incident, Hank had been worrying about Connor much more than he had been letting on. 

In truth, Connor didn’t tell Hank that he heard Amanda talking to him. He did tell him about Amanda but just not about hearing her that particular moment.

“I have three more hostages, I will report back here once I have finished.” Connor sobered up, his systems running at full again as Hank nodded reluctantly. 

“I have one more so I’ll be back here in no time,” Olivia spoke as she entered the last hostage’s room, leaving Hank alone in the room. 

Once it was just Hank and Connor, Hank let out a loud sigh. “Connor, you tell me if anything is off, alright? And if I see so much as a speck of blue, I’m taking you home.” 

The android nodded vigorously, a small smile appearing on his face as he had felt something in the pit of his stomach at Hank’s words. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but recently when he was around Hank, Connor had been feeling… safe. 

The feeling quickly left as his thoughts went back to Amanda. His face dropped as he remembered what Amanda had told him - she had implanted fear and doubt into his systems and they followed him everywhere he had gone. Connor had tried to push down the feels but they brought about irrational thoughts, thoughts Connor wouldn’t dare act upon… or would he?

It all came back to when Markus was giving his final address after the protest, that’s when Amanda first took control of his systems. She made Connor take his gun out of his holster and point it at Markus’ back, but thankfully Connor had managed to take his systems back before he did something he would live to regret. 

Another time and the most recent was when Connor woke up from his sleep to find himself pointing his own gun to his head. If he didn’t wake up, he wouldn’t have woken up ever again.

Connor shook his head, trying to rid himself of all those thoughts as he went in to interview the rest of his hostages. It didn’t take as long as Fallon’s interview, but they barely had any information to share.

The three of them had learned that there were around 7 robbers in total, most of the androids and they shot and killed all androids in the bank, the hostages said they hid the androids bodies somewhere outside the bank, and that they left in under 10 minutes. 

Connor huffed as he took a seat on his desk, running a hand through his hair as Hank and Olivia were not too far behind him. The Lieutenant and Detective took their respective seats, Olivia’s eyes on Connor’s distressed expression as she tilted her head to the side.

“We didn’t learn anything we didn’t already know,” Connor informed with a sigh. Hank shook his head, his lips pressing into a thin line as he grabbed his jacket from his chair. 

Olivia leaned on her desk, her hands on the desk as she looked at Hank and Connor.

“Yeah, it’s gettin’ late and we aren’t gonna make any progress on this case right now. So I’m going to go get myself a drink.” Hank pulled his jacket closer to his body as he pointed to Olivia.

“And you are coming too. Y’know, team bonding and all that crap.” 

Olivia raised a brow, confused. “I’ve, uh, I’ve got things to do.”

Hank gave her an incredulous look as he shook his head. “You’re coming! Even Connor insists, ain’t that right?”

Connor nodded, a small smile playing at his lips. His sensors picked up on Olivia’s accelerated heartbeat, her irregular breathing, and how she gripped the ends of the table so hard, her knuckles turned white.

After a moment of silence, Olivia nodded. Hank grinned, grabbing Connor’s shoulder as he gestured towards the door. 

The android stood up from his seat, his hands going to his jeans pockets as he waited for Olivia to collect herself. Once she was ready, she looked up and smiled at Connor as they started walking towards Hank retreating figure.

Connor opened his mouth to start a conversation with the detective but was quickly cut off by a loud scoff heard from the other side of the room. The noise grabbed both Connor and Olivia’s attention. The pair turned to the origin of the noise, causing Connor’s mouth to quickly shut.

“Would ya look at that, the android and the newbie!” Gavin’s voice was slightly louder than usual, his eyes glaring into Connor’s brown ones. Olivia furrowed her brows, wondering what Gavin was trying to get at - she had previously known about Gavin’s dislike for androids but this seemed a little personal.

“Keep walking, Olivia. Ignore him, he just trying to rile you up.” Connor told Olivia but she guessed he was trying to convince himself. He gritted his teeth, walking faster as he almost reached the door but Gavin didn’t stop.

“Where ya going, RK800? Can’t handle a little heat?” 

Connor clenched his jaw, his fists balling by his sides as he opened the door for Olivia, but the woman was interested in the androids response.

Nobody calls Connor RK800 unless they wanted to piss him off, which only Gavin and a select few did. Connor’s jaw ticked as he held the door open for Olivia, who was hesitant. She wasn’t going to let Gavin just bash Connor like that, even if he was android, Gavin didn’t have any right to do that.

After her hesitation, Connor shook his head, quickly leaving the police precinct as his sudden interest in Olivia and their conversation was completely lost. Connor felt something in his chest, something painful as he walked towards Hank’s car. He had heard the glass door open once again and quick footstep follows him but Connor made no effort to face Olivia once again.

Connor reached the car, taking a seat on the passenger's seat as he huffed outwardly. His left hand immediately went from his right sleeve, twisting the ends of the sleeve around his finger as Hank raised a brow.

Hank opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of another door opening, the one behind Hank. The dark-haired woman closed the door behind her as Connor stared in front of him.

Gavin had definitely gotten to him, but it wasn’t just him. The hostage got him started up and just Gavin pushed him over the edge. Anger flared inside Connor’s chest, his LED bright red as his hands fidgeted with the ends of the sleeve.

Olivia wanted to say something, she could feel that the android was pissed. Even if he didn’t have an LED, his expression was stone cold, his eyes dead on the road.

“To the bar, because it seems like it’s not only me that needs a drink.”


	10. Comfort

The trio exited the car, Connor angrily pulling his jacket off and throwing on his seat. The android unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves as Hank held open the door for him.

This was the bar Connor first met Hank. Connor remembered it and he could tell Hank remembered too. All three of them took a seat at a booth, the bartender immediately recognizing Hank and Connor.

“You still have that thing around?” The bartender asked, pouring three drinks into glasses as Connor smirked.

“This thing is paying his tabs, aren’t I?” Connor gestured to Hank, who nodded in agreement. The bartender grinned, sharing a chuckle with all three of the men. Olivia’s mind was still back at the police department, but she was trying to get back into the conversation.

The bartender came from behind the bar and handed all three of them a pint of their own, Hank thanking him loudly as the three of them each grabbed their own drinks. Olivia slowly sipped on hers as the two men downed their pints with ease. 

Olivia watched as Connor finished the drink, wiping his mouth as Hank had to stop to catch his breath. The woman was curious, did androids need to drink and eat? She didn’t think so, but Connor just finished his beer in record time, so he must feel it, right? 

That brought Olivia to a whole new question. 

“Connor, may I ask you something?” Her voice was softer, her brows slightly furrowed as she was genuinely curious. The android turned to Olivia, his brown eyes capturing hers. He nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face.

“Are you… Are you deviant?” Olivia didn’t know if she was being blunt or not, but she didn’t know any other way to phrase it. Besides, Connor was the bluntest person she knew, but she guessed that was because of his programming.

The android in question bit his lip, his LED turned yellow as he looked over at Hank. Olivia immediately felt the change in the air as she quickly tried to fix it.

“If you aren’t, I wasn’t trying to… I was just wondering because you still have your… Nevermind.” Olivia’s cheeks went red as she dug herself a little too deep. Lena always told her she was too curious for her own good and she was right. Connor chuckled softly, the noise was beautiful.

“Yes, Olivia, I am deviant.” Connor smiled softly. The way Connor had said her name, it made her feel something in her stomach, but Olivia quickly shook those thoughts. She raised a brow, visibly confused by his answer.

How was he a deviant and he worked to catch other deviants? 

“I - we,” Connor gestured to the rest of the table before continuing, “hunt and catch the rogue deviants and criminal androids as well as humans. Not all of us are evil, you know.” 

If Olivia wasn’t red before, she definitely was now. “No, that’s not what I meant-”

Hank chuckled softly, a smirk gracing his features. “Relax, kid, he’s just pullin’ your leg. I guess deviancy actually give you a sense of humor!”

Connor shot Hank a look, one brow raised. “I’ve always had a sense of humor, Hank, I just didn’t have your terrible sense of humor.”

Olivia raised her brows, her mouth forming an ‘O’ as she chuckled to herself. Hank nodded, taking a sip of his drink as Connor smirked.

The famous deviant hunter was a deviant himself. Sure, going deviant wasn’t against the law, but Olivia would have never suspected Connor - the perfect android - would ever turn deviant.

The dark-haired woman started to wonder, what other emotions could Connor feel? She had seen anger, but not to the extent of rage, what about the other side of the spectrum?

Connor found Olivia staring attentively at him, soaking in his features and the perfect angles of his face, which caused her to blush beet red. Connor didn’t say a word, his eyes trained on Olivia as he drank from his drink.

“Jesus, I’m dying from the sexual tension.” Hank cut off the interaction, pretending to groan as Olivia choked. Connor stayed silent, the smug look never leaving his features.

“If you two need a room, I’ll be on my-“

Hank shot her a look, but Olivia could see the playfulness behind his cold eyes. Connor ordered another round of drinks for the table, pushing his empty glass away as Olivia downed her drink with proficiency. 

The older man finished his drink as well, his eyes trained on the woman as all three of their drinks were finished. 

“I would suggest a drinking game, but we all know who would come out victorious,” Connor spoke as he looked over at Hank, a smile gracing his perfect features. 

Hank scoffed, rolling his eyes with a flip of his finger. Olivia’s eyes went wide as she grinned.

“I would kill you in a drinking game,” Olivia spoke to Hank before she turned to Connor, “not you, I don’t think you even have a liver, though.”

“You would be correct.”

“Oh, them fightin’ words.” Hank leaned into the table, his elbows propped up as Olivia mimicked his actions. 

“You’re going down, old man.”

Twelve drinks, three laughing fits, and seven threats to be quiet later, Hank was passed out on the table with booze almost coming out of his mouth as he was sleeping soundly on the wooden table.

Olivia was smiling victoriously, a pint in her hand as she was beyond drunk. Connor was quietly sipping on his drink, watching the two humans battle it out with a game of ‘who has more alcoholism?’ Which Connor repeatedly objected against, but his pleas fell upon deaf ears.

The woman was now sipping on the rest of her beer, the alcohol making her much quieter and much more introspective. She did let the occasional giggle slip, but other than that, you would never know that Olivia was drunk.

“Let us return home, Hank looks like he is not going to be going to work early tomorrow,” Connor spoke, grabbing Hank’s arm and pulling it across his shoulders as he dragged the drunk man out of the bar. 

Olivia nodded silently, finishing the rest of her drink as she grabbed her purse from beside her. Olivia stood up from the booth, but her knees quickly gave out and she had to grip on one of the tables for support. 

Connor quickly noticed this and he went to help her, but the extra weight on the one side of his body didn’t help. Olivia put her hand up, signaling that she was fine and didn’t need any help. Connor watched with brows raised as she slowly made her way out the door.

She definitely didn’t need a breathalyzer to know she was way about the legal limit to drink. She was going to have to call a cab, but she had to leave her car here. 

Connor, Hank, and Olivia stood outside, the small droplets finding its way to the darkened city. Connor searched for the car keys as he laid Hank’s unconscious body on a bench near the bar as Olivia pulled her jacket closer to herself. The cold air found its way under Olivia’s skin as her thoughts drifted into the night.

Connor unlocked the car, placing Hank in the back seat without much resistance. Olivia took her seat on the passenger seat, moving Connor’s jacket to her lap as she examined the CyberLife jacket.

The CyberLife name was taken off of the jacket, and instead, there was a Detroit Police patch on the sleeves. On the back, it said ‘Detective.’ The triangle was taken off of the jacket, but the blue band remained on his left bicep. 

The android entered the car, starting the engine as Hank snores quite loudly in the back seat. Olivia folded his jacket and placed it on her lap. Connor took note of how Olivia analyzed his jacket, the detective in her was always showing - drunk or not.

“I presume you already know where I live?” Olivia mused quietly, her eyes tore away from his jacket to the side of Connor’s face. 

“I do,” Connor answered curtly, feeling her eyes on him as he drove towards her apartment. Olivia hummed, nodding her head as she turned back to the side of the window. 

She bit the inside of her cheek, her drunken eyes making everything hazy and double. Olivia was quiet, the only noise was the sound of Hank’s engine and Hank’s loud snoring in the back. 

It wasn’t too far, Connor quickly parked in the front of apartments as he killed the engine. Olivia slightly sobered up, but she was drunk. She opened the car door to exit but her legs were still wobbly. She tried to stand up, but thankfully, Connor was by her side within the second. 

Olivia’s arm slid into Connor’s as they walked up to the front door. The woman grabbed her keys and unlocked the front door. They walked to the stairs, hand in hand, as Olivia silently thanked god she was only on the third floor. 

Connor’s systems could sense Olivia’s quickened heartbeat since they had entered the bar. One strong emotion flowed through her body as Connor had no trouble finding out what it was.

“May I ask you a personal question, Olivia?”

The woman nodded limply, her eyes focused on the stairs and climbing up each one without falling on her face. Connor took the chance to inhale slightly before asking.

Olivia and Connor made their way to her apartment door as both of them stopped. Olivia paused for a moment, waiting for Connor’s question.

“Why are you sad?” 

The woman turned to Connor, her eyes burning into his own as the android could faintly see tears brimming her eyes. She said nothing, her arm still hooked with Connor’s bare arm.

Connor didn’t say or do anything as Olivia softly put her arms around Connor’s stiff shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn’t say a word, but she just held Connor in her arms.

The android’s systems recognized this gesture as a hug. This was usually given in times of happiness or it is used to console someone. Connor guessed it was the latter.

Moments passed as Olivia didn’t move and Connor decided on what to do. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close. Connor rubbed her back softly as he felt Olivia’s frame move ever so slightly.

It took a few moments to understand what was happening but once he had felt his shoulder starting to dampen, he knew. Her body softly racked, tears flowing freely from her eyes as Connor rubbed her back softly. 

She was crying on her partner's shoulder but she didn’t even care. Olivia didn’t know if this was the drunk her or this was everything that had recently happened with her past coming back to her. She didn’t care, and she knew Connor wouldn’t judge her or tell Doctor Jenkins that she was crying after letting her get drunk.

He was just going to comfort her.


	11. Eden's Club

Days have passed since the group had their ‘team bonding’ and Olivia could not have been happier that it was finally her two days off. They haven’t gotten far into their investigation, still worried that Perkins would follow up on his threat and take the case from beneath them - just like the deviants case. Perkins hasn’t said anything to Captain Fowler yet, but the reach of the F.B.I is not to be underestimated. 

Even with the fear of losing the case, the evidence was barely enough to make a case. There was almost nothing, but Olivia believed there was more to be found. She wasn’t going to let her first investigation become a cold case. Connor was willing to back Olivia, but Hank wasn’t too sure about it.

Olivia had been on the lookout for Doctor Jenkins since their last meeting, but she had yet to contact her once again. It slightly worried Olivia that if the doctor didn’t get the message, she was going to fail her psychological evaluation and she would be out of the department. Olivia was certain that Doctor Jenkins was curious about Olivia and what had happened that fateful night, but if she wanted that information, she was going to work for it.

Finally out of the police department, Olivia grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed up the one number she would guarantee she would not think about work or anything that has happened in the last few days - Lena.

The phone barely rang for a few moments before Lena picked up. 

“Hello?” Lena asked as Olivia entered her car, throwing her stuff in the passenger's seat and putting the key in the ignition.

“Tell me you are free.” Olivia briskly responded, putting her seatbelt on as she leaned back in her chair. She heard shuffling in the back as Olivia awaited a response. The woman bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to wait patiently.

“Yeah, yeah, I am. What’s up?”

“You remember that place you wanted to take me to?” Olivia didn’t even need to ask before Lena gasped loudly, which she apologized quietly to the people around her. Olivia grinned as Lena squealed into the phone, which caused Olivia to pull the phone away from her ear to prevent permanent ear damage. 

“Oh my god, okay, when?” Lena finally asked once she had calmed herself down. Olivia checked her watch, which read seven PM. She shrugged as she bit her lip.

“Now?”

“Okay, I’m coming over right now and then we are going straight over there!”

___________

Olivia was much nervous than when she actually told Lena she wanted to go. She decided to go change her clothes, into something much more fitting for the occasion. She had never been to one of these, but she went with her gut and chose the first thing she saw as fitting.

Lena had told her she was on the way, but the Stratford Tower was still really far from Olivia’s apartment, which gave Olivia some time to kill. She thought she should have stayed at the precinct, but she couldn’t stand going over the evidence one more time with absolutely nothing changing. 

Grabbing her phone, Olivia chooses to text back all those messages she had received. One she had been deliberately ignoring was the texts from Tyler, which she was definitely not going to answer, but she had gotten a text from Hank in the time she was changing. Hank has a phone?

It read: ‘yeah, yeah, send her this - we are staying late tonight so if anything comes up, we’ll go and send you a text, got it?’ 

There was another one right after it saying, ‘why did you write the beginning like that? God, I would have thought androids know how to text.’ 

Olivia chuckled as she read the messages, responding to the messages with a quick ‘got it!’ and dropped her phone once she had heard the knock at the door. Rubbing her hands together, Olivia stood up with a nervous smile on her face.

She grabbed her purse and phone before answering the door, already knowing Lena was the one behind the door. Once she had everything, she opened the door for her best friend. As presumed, the red-head was grinning widely once Olivia had opened the door. 

“I am going to make sure you have a good time tonight!” Lena said as she grabbed Olivia’s hand and dragged her out of her apartment. Olivia chuckled, anxiety still prominent in her but she said nothing.

Olivia closed the door behind her and locked the door before she ran after Lena and jumped into her car. Lena couldn’t wipe the stupid grin from her face as Olivia got in the car and Olivia couldn’t blame her. She had been telling Lena she wouldn’t go there for almost two months now, but Olivia decided she needed a change and it happened to be that. 

Lena started the car, not wasting any time as she sped down the road. Olivia was fidgeting with her hands, not knowing what to do. There was music playing in the car but Olivia was too nervous to think about it.

There wasn’t any traffic, only a few taxis on the road but other than that, the city wasn’t too alive. Olivia silently cursed Detroit for not being busy but she mentally shook her head and calmed herself down. 

Suddenly the bright pink and blue lights were in view. Olivia sighed inwardly, her eyes immediately flying over to the big, flashing words in front of the huge building. 

Eden’s Club.

Lena parked, quickly exiting the car as Olivia followed her out of the car. Biting the inside of her cheek, Olivia tried to calm her nerves before entering. 

“If you don’t want to do this, you can tell me, Liv.” Lena asked once she says Olivia hesitating before entering the club. The woman shook her head, huffing outwards as she walked into the club.

“It’s now or never,” Olivia spoke to herself as she immediately saw the androids by the entrance of the club. They were all standing in some kind of tube and had a computer to the side of the tube. There were many, many different types of Traci’s, women and men, different hair colors, different body types and different skin colors. 

Lena sighed as she followed her friend into the club.

“So, you pick the one you want and then they will take it from there,” Lena explained once she read Olivia’s very confused expression. Olivia, ever so conscious about the situation, acknowledged the first thing that had come to mind - Eden’s Club was basically asking what her preferences were. 

Scanning the first few Tracis, Olivia continued her search inside of the club, finding many more androids in tubes whilst others were on poles. Olivia tore her eyes away from the exotic dancers, still trying to pick one of the tracis.

Olivia walked up to one, he was a male with deep blue eyes and chestnut colored hair. Kinda like Connor’s… 

She mentally shook her eyes, riding that thought from her head as she promised herself she wouldn’t think about work or what had happened when she went to the bar. 

“Hey there, pretty lady.” The Traci spoke lustily, his eyes never leaving Olivia’s eyes. Olivia felt… weird about how these androids we’re just items on display for her entertainment, it didn’t seem right to Olivia.

The Traci was only wearing a pair of Eden’s Club boxers and nothing else. Olivia, shamelessly, took in the android’s perfectly sculpted body and the way the Traci smirked at her made her squirm a little bit.

Olivia stared deep into the Tracis eyes, she could almost see something in his eyes but it was hidden. Walls were put up and his eyes were hollow.

Taking in his muscular frame, Olivia decided that she wanted this Traci. Walking over to the side, Olivia read the screen by the side of the tube. 

‘30 minutes for $29.99. 60 minutes for $59.99. 90 minutes for $89.99.’ 

Biting her lip, Olivia chooses the 60-minute session and placed her hand to pay. Once the machine had taken and accepted her payment, the tube in front of the Traci opened and the android stepped out.

“I’m going to make this the best night of your life, Olivia.” The Traci took Olivia’s hand and started to take her to what she guessed was one of the private rooms in the club. 

The Traci was smirking the entire time, and damn if that smirk was made for him. Olivia was still fidgety and was nervous but she wasn't going to act like she was a fifteen-year-old girl and this is her first time with a guy.

The door opened in the side of the wall, revealing a beautiful room hidden within the walls. The bed was beyond huge, taking up the entire space of the room with a very small bathroom in the side and a bar on the other side of the room.

Olivia decided she definitely needed a drink to calm her nerves. The Traci led Olivia inside the room, closing the door behind him as she walked to the bar and observed her choices. 

“Do you drink?” Olivia asked once she grabbed the whiskey bottle and eyed the liquid. The Traci walked up behind Olivia, his hands finding their way around her hips and his thumbs pushed into the waist of her jean shorts.

His head came to her right side, his lips inches away from her jaw as he nodded slightly. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

Olivia inhaled sharply, feeling the soft sensation of his lips on her neck as she started to pour the whiskey into two glasses. He was making his way downward, his lips finding a sweet spot Olivia didn’t even know she had.

Closing her eyes, Olivia raised the glass to her lips as she downed the liquid as fast as she could. It seemed like the Traci wasn’t too worried about his drink anymore because his full attention was now on Olivia.

“Oh, my…” Olivia could barely make a coherent sentence, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as his hand worked their way to the button of her hands while the other went the other way, going upwards.

Olivia could feel Traci’s lips turn to a smile on her skin as he unbuttoned her pants and unzipped it with ease. She couldn’t think properly, this Traci was hitting every right spot and whatever anxiety and fear Olivia had before entering were all gone.

The dark-haired Traci spun her as he picked her up and put her on the glass counter she was just leaning on. Olivia grabbed the back of Traci’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, taking her very breath away.

Olivia ran a hand through his hair, the Traci following her movements and pulling the shorts off her body as well as her tank top off. Olivia was left with her black bra and her underwear before the Traci. 

“The… bed.” Olivia managed between breaths as she pulled away from the enchanting kiss. The Traci nodded as he picked her up from the counter and laid her on the bed. 

A smile came upon Olivia’s face as the Traci slowly crawled up the bed with a lustful gaze. His eyes burned into Olivia’s own and it caused shivers to run down Olivia’s spine.

The Traci kissed up Olivia’s leg and inched his way towards Olivia. His lips reached Olivia’s stomach as she felt liquid on her body. She curiously propped herself up on her elbows and wanted to see what she felt.

Raising her eyebrows, Olivia saw blue blood. The Traci didn’t seem phased by the blood as he continued onwards. Olivia got up from the bed and pulled the Traci towards her as she saw the problem - his nose was bleeding.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Olivia asked, wiping the blood off of his face but it was futile because more blood just came down. 

“There is nothing wrong with me. My main task is to ensure your utmost sexual pleasure.” The Traci robotically answered, which caused Olivia to press her lips into a thin line.

She knew she wasn’t going to get to the Traci like this. She had to change up her tactics. 

“Run a diagnostic test and see what percentage is your health at.”

The Traci’s eyes rolled back as he blinked a few times. Once he was finished, his face dropped ever so slightly. 

“98% percent.”

“Y’know, I like my men at 100% health. I can’t let somebody with only 98% health into this… temple.” It took almost everything in her body to not laugh as she gestured to her body as the Traci quickly stood up from the bed.

The Traci didn’t say anything for a long second before he looked back up at Olivia. “Is it your desire to have me at 100%?”

Olivia nodded. “My utmost.”

The Traci then turned around as he spoke, “then I will return once I am at full health.”

Olivia nodded as the Traci left the room silently, the hidden door opening as all the noises from outside was now heard in the room. One interesting voice was quickly heard from the outside that made Olivia’s eyes widen. No, no, no!

“Lieutenant, I may have found another eyewitness.” The instantly recognizable voice spoke. Olivia could not, Connor or Lieutenant Hank, see her like this, it would be damning, to say the least.

The Traci didn’t say another word as the familiar black jacket came into view outside the door. Olivia walked up to the door and hide behind it, but peaked her head out when she could tell it was safe.

Connor shed his skin, letting his true colors show and he grabbed the Traci’s arm and probed his memory. Olivia’s eyes instantly went wide. 

Without thinking, Olivia grabbed Connor’s arm and dragged him into the room and closed the door. The connection broke between the two androids as Connor’s LED turned bright red until his eyes landed on Olivia.

“Detective Crawford, what are you doing here?” Connor asked, his eyes scanning her from head to toe as the memories of the Traci were still fresh in his mind.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to cover up as much as she could but it was fruitless. Her cheeks flushed red as she caught Connor scanning her.

“What are you doing here?” Olivia quickly asked, unable to stand still as she tried to cover more of her body but Connor’s eyes were solely on Olivia’s eyes - although she could feel like his eyes were trailing downwards occasionally.

Before Connor could answer, Olivia’s mind was quickly connecting the dots. “Do not tell me Lieutenant Hank is here!”

“I shall remain silent then.” 

Olivia’s jaw clenched as she shook her head. Connor didn’t say anything, an unfamiliar feeling forming in his stomach as something from the Traci’s memories started to stir something within him.

It was a few seconds but Connor downloaded all of his memory from the last time he was wiped, and he couldn’t help but flag the last session, the one with Olivia. He was going to review that last part… for research.

Connor could help but examine Olivia closely. It was like his programming was shut down and his mind was doing something all on its own. He took in all of Olivia’s body, every curve and every mark that was on her skin. He noted the dark pink mark on her neck and bit his lip.

“Can you stop looking at me like that?” Olivia finally spoke, squirming under his gaze as she looked around. 

Connor bowed his head, fidgeting with the ends of his sleeve as he heard Olivia sigh. The woman went to the bed and grabbed the covers and wrapped it around her body.

“You can look up now,” Olivia said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Connor looked visibly conflicted before he looked back up at Olivia.

“I’m sorry, Detective, for ruining your… entertainment.” Connor genuinely was sorry but he was more curious to know if this was her first time here. He was going to have to check once he started his… research.

“God, you make it sound like I come here every night. You probably like I’m weird now, right?” Olivia asked, her eyes on Connor as he tried to look somewhere else than Olivia.

“No, I don’t. Detective-“

“You’ve seen me half naked, you can call me Olivia.” Olivia cut him off mid-sentence. Connor hesitated for a moment before nodding curtly. 

“Olivia, I don’t think you are weird - despite the term being relative.” 

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek as she dropped her gaze. Silence consumed the two as Connor looked down to his shoes. His thoughts were running wild, his systems were showing him multiple statistics on how to approach a new conversation topic but before he could get anything out, the sound of Lieutenant Anderson’s voice cut Connor off.

“Connor, what are ya doin’ in there! Don’t tell me you are… skadoodling a Traci in there!” 

The two shared a look as Olivia quickly stood up as Connor went to open his mouth. 

“You have to go. Right now.” Olivia opened the door as she pushed Connor out of the door, the android’s LED yellow as he started walking out.

Olivia quickly hid from the entrance of the door as it opened. Hank was standing outside the door, his hands on his hips as Connor walked out of the private room. 

“What the hell were you doing in there?” 

Connor, being the perfect being he is, immediately answered. “I was checking to see if there were was a Traci that saw our suspect.” 

Hank eyed Connor suspiciously before nodding and walking away from the room. Connor turned to look at Olivia, who pleaded to not say a word to Hank. Her eyes were staring into his brown ones as he turned back to the outside.

“So, will we be stopping for coffee on the way back to the department?” 

Olivia exhaled silently as her shoulders slumped in relief.

“Yeah, whatever, just make sure you call Olivia and tell her to get her ass back to her office.”

Connor smirked as he nodded. “Yes, sir.”


	12. Thank You, Olivia

“Jesus, Hank, next time you call me at 11 at night, I’m not picking up,” Olivia complained as she pulled her button up on her shoulders and rolled up the sleeves. As Hank had previously said, he made Connor call her once they had left the Eden’s Club - which Olivia still didn’t know why they were there.

She acted like she was asleep and was bothered by his call, but she was just glad for an alibi out of that club after Connor had caught her. She went to the department, but looked terrible so she had to put herself together on the drive here and she thanked God she had planned ahead and put an extra uniform in her desk, but she didn’t take in account that she totally looked like a rookie but anything was better than what she was wearing before.

The trio entered the police department together, a cup of coffee in both Connor’s hand and Hanks. Connor hasn’t spoken once since Olivia had entered the car and she was a bit nervous to bring up anything especially with the Traci’s memories in Connor’s head now. 

“Hank, you go ahead and scout out what the problem is. I must speak with Detective Crawford for a moment.” Connor finally spoke once the three made their way towards their desks. Hank nodded, eyeing Connor for a moment before leaving the two alone.

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek as she took a seat on her desk. Connor handed her the cup of coffee, his eyes so focused on her that Olivia squirmed in her seat.

“Thank you,” Olivia mumbled but she was sure he heard it. Connor rolled up his sleeves as Olivia sipped on the coffee.

“My systems told me that humans need energy after participating in sexual activities.”

There goes the coffee. Olivia’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she put a hand on her chest. Connor stayed silently as Olivia tried to catch her breath. There were subtle ways to get that conversation, but that works.

“I didn’t participate in any… activities. I’m sure you can check that with the memories.” Olivia defended herself, her eyes now staring challengingly into Connor. The Android remained silent as Olivia nodded. 

“That’s what I thought.” She mumbled as she stood up from her desk. Olivia took another sip of her drink and put the remains of her drink on her desk as she went to walk past Connor but a hand stopped her.

Connor grabbed her elbow, not too tight, but enough to stop her. Olivia’s eyes immediately went to his hand as she tried to worm her arm out of his grasp.

“Connor-“ Olivia tried, but the Android wasn’t giving up. 

“Olivia, I’m sorry-“

“Let go of my arm!” Olivia pulled her arm away as she felt her chest get heavier. She could feel herself get taken back to her childhood and tears started to form in her eyes.

Connor saw the tears and immediately let go of her arm. He opened his mouth to voice his concern but the woman quickly stormed off, viciously trying to get rid of the tears as she headed in the direction Hank went in.

The Android quickly stood up to run off after her but Connor felt somebody push him back. His LED turned red, his eyes going to the source of the push to find one certain brown haired detective in his face.

“Gavin, I don’t-“

“I don’t give a damn what you don’t have, you make her cry one more time, CyberLife isn’t going to be to fix you.” Gavin tapped on his chest for emphasis, his body towering Connor’s sitting frame.

Connor rolled his eyes and grabbed Gavin’s hand and twisting it to the side, causing the man to kneel. The Android’s face was devoid of any emotion as he leaned down to Gavin.

“Don’t threaten me again, Gavin, or I can promise I will make your life a living hell.”

To make sure his threat was heard, Connor fully twisted Gavin’s wrist until he had heard a snap. Connor dropped his wrist and casually walked over the man on the floor and started walking in the direction Olivia went to.

Finding himself in the observation room of an interrogation. Hank was sitting across from an Android who looked visibly nervous and anxious. He was a DL400 and he was manual labor worker.

His LED was switching between yellow and red and he refused to look Hank in the eye. He wore civilian clothes, a grey sweater, and jeans with a hat. He was leaking thirium and some of his biocomponents were messed up - like his right arm was visibly dented and the insides were showing.

The DL400’s arms were handcuffed to the table and his foot wouldn’t stop tapping. Androids don’t have those habits unless he was deviant.

“Okay, I’m going to repeat what you have told me and you tell me if anything is wrong.” Hank’s voice filled the room, causing Connor’s attention to turn from the Android to the lieutenant.

Connor leaned against the back wall of the observation room, his eyes scanning the area around him to see that Chris was sitting at the computer in the front of the two-sided mirror and Olivia wasn't in the room, Connor guessed that she was in the bathroom or hiding from Connor - which made Connor frown slightly.

He frowned as he knew he wanted to speak of what had happened but his systems told him to avoid it at all costs. Although he didn’t agree with it, he did. It was going to have to wait though, there was a deviant he had to deal with first.

“You were apart of the bank robbery, correct?” Hank asked as he read over his notes he had in his hands. The Android was looking at his lap, his eyes not moving as Hank sighed.

“And you know where the rest of the group is. And you are turning yourself in because you think this woman is after you?” Hank’s confusion wasn’t hidden, his brows were furrowed and he ran a hand through his hair. 

The Android flinched backward at the mention of a woman. Connor leaned into the window, his eyes trained on the Android as he was genuinely curious at this point. Could that woman be…

“She isn’t a woman… she is the devil.” The Android’s voice was rough, the voice synthesizer was heavily damaged and made his voice staticky and deeper. His head snapped upwards, a fire burning his eyes.

Hank wrote something else on his notepad but didn’t respond.

“I thought… I thought I was free - but she found me. She made me do it. I didn’t want to kill anybody. I-I…” the Android’s voice trailed off as he pulled at the handcuffs, trying to turn away from Hank. 

“Hold on, what do you mean she made you do it?” Hank asked, leaning back in his chair as he furrowed his brows. Could CyberLife take over their own Android’s?

“She… took the front seat - as you humans say. She pulled me from my own systems and took control of my own body. I was doing things I was fighting against - I was fighting against my own body.” The Android explained his situation as he turned his body as far as he could away from Hank. 

“Why would a group of Androids steal all that money? We don’t need it for us - she… they needed it.” The Android continued, gesturing but still remaining cautious of Hank.

The Lieutenant licked his lips, sighing as his eyes looked at the window for a moment, knowing Connor was listening to every single word the Android spoke. 

Connor pressed his lips into a thin line, his heart pounding as he felt nervous, to say the least. Everything that the Android was saying was or has happened to Connor - especially when he pulled his gun out under her command. 

His chest felt heavier, his eyes dropped to the floor before returning quickly to Hank.

“What’s her name, son?” Hank asked in a calmer tone, trying to make sure the Android doesn’t self-destruct.

The Android hesitated, his eyes scanning the area to make sure she was there before he looked Hank dead in the eyes, saying, “Amanda.”

Hank exhaled, shaking his head as he wrote on his notepad. Connor’s mouth opened as he closed his eyes. He couldn’t even think properly, nothing was coming out of his mouth as he got off the wall and went straight to the side door, putting his hand and exiting the observation room.

The sound of the door got Chris’ attention but he didn’t say anything to the Android. Connor couldn’t breathe correctly - despite not even needing to breathe - he felt the mechanical beat of his heart pound against its casing and his systems were flashing red all around him. 

Connor exhaled outwardly, his hands shaking as he fell to his knees. His systems were failing, but it wasn’t from a physical injury - it was all in his head. He was doing this to himself but he couldn’t stop - it was like his mind had… well, a mind of its own.

Despite his visual systems failing he could hear a sound cry somewhere near him. He blinked a few times trying to get his visuals back to working but nothing was working. He tried to push himself off the floor but nothing was working.

“Connor!” The voice yelled once again, her arms grabbing Connor as she pulled him off the floor. His LED was yellow and he wouldn’t move. 

Olivia panicked as she pulled on Connor, finally moving him and pulling him onto the bench. He was still staring in front of him, nothing moving as Olivia tried to get his attention. 

The woman quickly wiped away the tears from her face as she sighed outwardly. Connor’s systems finally acknowledged Olivia as the person in front of him and he quickly moved his arms to snake around her body, pulling her closer to him. 

Olivia’s was caught off guard by the gesture but she reacted by putting her arms around his body and closed her eyes. Connor buried his head in her shoulder, a small shake coming from his body as he held her tighter.

“It’s okay, Connor.” Olivia completely forgot what happened only half an hour before but she couldn’t just leave Connor on the floor like that. Olivia had done the same thing a few days ago. 

Connor didn’t say a word as Olivia rubbed his back and soothingly told him reassurances. Connor’s breathing was uneven and ragged as he clung to Olivia like his life depended on it. 

He felt off like he shouldn’t feel like this, but he knew this was because of the deviancy. It was making him feel all kinds of different and he was still debating if he even liked it at this point. Connor felt safe around Olivia - not the same type of safe like Hank - but something different.

“Liv-“ Connor’s voice was staticky because his voice synthesizer wasn’t working as it sounds but Olivia didn’t care. He had called her Liv.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Connor. You don’t have to tell me anything.” Olivia’s voice was still returning to her after her crying session. She could tell Connor was comfortable around her, and she could say the same - to some level.

“Th-Thank you, Olivia.” 

Connor still didn’t loosen the grip on Olivia but she didn’t care.

“You’re welcome, Connor. You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, comment and drop a kudos!


	13. I'm Scared

Olivia swallowed silently, feeling the rain drop hit her head as she pulled the jacket closer to her body. She wasn’t exactly dressed for the weather but she was not going to complain. Her apartment was a few blocks away and she had to pick up the speed if she wanted to make it home before the thunderstorm and she was not planning on staying out for that.

Her thoughts drifted back to Connor and she immediately forgot about the weather. Olivia frowned for a moment, a small sigh escaping her pink lips. The cold air shaped her breath into a white air as she walked in the semi-empty streets.

She had no idea what happened to Connor or why he had just suddenly snapped and he fell into that state. Olivia guessed it had to something with the android and the interrogation, but if she had to guess, she wouldn’t have a clue. 

Olivia knew Connor was deviant, he had told her himself, but she didn’t know he had that complex of emotions. She would have never known Connor could even feel sorrow, or even sadness to the extent of what she could guess he felt earlier. 

It was astonishing to Olivia, but she wasn’t going to have a deep heart to heart about his feelings, despite how curious she was. 

Shivering, Olivia tried to warm herself up by rubbing her arms but it was futile. The cold got under her skin and despite the layers she wore, the cold found a way to bury itself deep within the city.

Detroit hasn’t been the same since Markus and the Android’s finally revolted and gained their freedom. The president was slowly but surely giving Android’s their rights, but it was still taking the people a while to get used to the fact that Androids were living beings. 

People were still protesting and hurting Androids on a daily basis, but it was slowly getting better. Olivia personally was for the Androids and all for Android rights - especially since her best friend was the biggest activist for Androids.

With little pep in her step, Olivia was longing to go home and just sleep for the next two days. She knew for a fact she wouldn’t be able to do this because Lieutenant Anderson would call her and tell her to ‘get her ass to the precinct.’ 

Her lack of sleep was starting to mess with her emotions and she could tell. Everything was starting to get to her and she did not like it. Olivia was not acting as herself and she even knew it, she knew sleep would probably cure this but God knows hasn’t slept well in days.

The rain was starting to pour onto the dark city, drenching Olivia with it. She heard in the distance a bit of thunder and that caused her to turn up the speed.

Minutes later, Olivia finally reached her apartment building, a sight for sore eyes. She exhaled in relief as she entered the building, the heater hitting her in the face as she ran towards the stairs. Olivia sprinted up the stairs and grabbed her apartment keys and got it ready.

Finding her apartment door, Olivia quickly unlocked the apartment and rushed inside. She closed her eyes, unmoving for a moment as Olivia breathed outward. The rain had gotten to her skin and she was freezing. Her apartment was quiet and Olivia was beyond happy for the silence.

Tossing her keys to the kitchen island, Olivia stripped off the officer's outfit, unbuttoning the formal shirt, folding it and putting it on the small coffee table in the living room. 

She walked to her room, taking off all of her sticky and wet clothes and tossed them in the washer. Olivia grabbed a pair of shorts and a fresh tank top. She quickly dried her hair and braided it on the side.

“T.V on,” Olivia spoke as she entered the living room. The TV responded, turning on as the woman walked to her kitchen. Olivia headed straight for the water heater and turned it on. 

She grabbed a tea bag from the jar and grabbed a mug. The dark haired woman propped her arm up and leaned her head into her hand as she watched whatever was on tv, which was the news. 

The news anchor was talking about the robbery she, Lieutenant Anderson, and Connor were investigating. The older woman was talking about the Android that had turned himself in, but the police department didn’t release anything more than was necessary for the public.

“This DL400 turned himself in this morning, claiming to be apart of the group which operated the heist. The Detroit Police Department’s Captain Fowler has more on the story.” The TV cut to Captain Fowler at a press conference, standing behind a podium as reporters asked him questions.

Olivia heard the boiling of the water as she stood up from the island. She turned around and grabbed the water heater and put the boiling water into her mug. Once she was finished, she put the appliance back in its original position. 

The woman moved the tea bag in the water, the clear liquid slowly turning greenish as the tea bag started to soak. Olivia brought the mug to her lips, going to take a sip as a loud crash of lighting sounded outside. 

Olivia visibly winced, the crash scaring her as she closed her eyes. She exhaled, trying to rid herself of all the bad thoughts as she licked her lips. The woman took her mug and walked over to the living room and situated herself right in between her cushions. 

Thankfully, she had a blanket on her couch for the countless times she had fallen asleep on her couch inside of her bed - which was like 12 feet away. She wrapped herself in the blanket as she watched the newscast.

“What can you tell us about the Android? Is he deviant?” One journalist asked once Captain Fowler pointed to him.

The captain clearly looked out of his element but she couldn’t blame him - police officers don’t know how to talk publicly and the Captain was no different.

“The Android in custody is a DL400, a manual labor worker. He has yet to reveal any evidence to which pertains to the case.” Captain Fowler answered smoothly. The journalists wrote in their notepads before their hands quickly shot up again.

Captain Fowler pointed to another journalist.

“Is the RK800 in your department's possession working on this case?” 

Olivia leaned inwards, genuinely interested in Captain Fowler’s response. She knew the public was very interested in Connor and his workings in the police department, but their opinions were mixed.

“That does not relate to the case. Next.” 

That answer causes an uproar, all the reporters yelling as their hands shot up. Captain Fowler looked around the room, a brow raised as he pointed to another journalist.

“Why do you continue to use the RK800? Is he deviant?” 

Captain Fowler looked agitated. “I will only be answering questions about the case. If nobody has anymore, I will be returning to the investigation.”

Olivia grinned, silently high giving Captain Fowler at his ‘all business’ attitude towards the reporters. Everybody knew Fowler liked Connor, even when Hank didn’t. Olivia found it cute that Fowler was protecting Connor from the public eye.

Taking a swing of her green tea, Olivia was finally at peace. It’s been stressful these past few weeks and this was one of her only times where she wasn’t stressed.

Closing her eyes, Olivia just felt the warmth of the blanket around her shoulders. She drowned out the noise of the tv and the reporters as she just laid there in silence.

“This place is too quiet,” Olivia spoke to herself as she opened an eye and looked around. She thought for a moment before gasping, “I need a cat.”

The revelation caused a chuckle to bloom from her chest as she giggled to herself. She had always wanted a cat when she was little - instead of a stuffed bear, Olivia would always carry around a stuffed cat. 

Her mom was allergic so she never got on.

Sighing, Olivia’s eyes went back to the tv as it went on to talk about the upcoming football game happening soon. She watched but wasn’t paying attention too much. She was drinking her tea, the hot drink calming her nerves as she smiled to herself.

“I’ll name it… simba!” Olivia grinned widely as she stretched for a moment. She checked her wristwatch for the time, 4:24 AM. She yawned as she laid back into the couch. She was probably just gonna sleep on the couch again. 

Laying down, Olivia grabbed the blanket and put it over her body. She closed her eyes, the warmth taking over her body. 

Olivia knew the silence wouldn’t last long, it was always cut short. This time, her interruption was a knock at her door. It was a short knock, the person behind it knocking twice and timidly. 

They will go away, they will go away, they will go awa-

The person knocked again, this time much harder and it caused Olivia to groan loudly. She was going to give the person behind the door a piece of her mind. 

Huffing, Olivia threw the blanket off her body and fixed her tank top with a rough motion. The woman put her now empty mug on the coffee table and stood up from the couch.

“I am going to murder the person behind this door…” Olivia grumbled profanities under her breath, stomping towards the entrance. She was going to kill the person behind the door, and god knows, if it was Lena, Olivia was going to lose a friend.

Unlocking the door, Olivia opened her mouth to quickly tell the other person off but her mouth shut immediately. The person behind the door was Connor, but he wasn’t alright. 

His usual attire was splattered with blue blood, the main focal point was his usual white shirt was now drenched in dark blue. His LED was flashing red as he looked dazed. Fear was evident on his face as there was also a lot of blood on his face. There were a few dents in his face as well as cuts. 

He had a gun in his hand, which he was holding a bit too loosely. Olivia’s eyes bulged out of her skull as she blinked a few times.

“I-I didn’t know where to go…” Connor spoke, his voice soft as it looked like there were tears in his eyes. 

“I’m scared, Liv.”


	14. I've Had Free Time

Olivia grabbed Connor’s arm, her expression not hiding her pure shock as she pulled the Android into her apartment. Her eyes kept scanning the Android, trying to find any wounds or anything that would be causing this amount of blue blood. Once she closed the door, Olivia didn’t find anything wrong with the Android, no wounds or missing biocomponents, so the blood must have come from another source, another Android.

“Please tell me that isn’t your blood.” Olivia pleaded as she put her hands under her shirt and grabbed the bloodied gun from the stunned Android. Connor was shell-shocked, not moving, his chest not rising and falling and his eyes looked hollow, staring right in front of him with no emotion. He looked as if he turned off all of his cognitive functions and the body of an Android stood before Olivia.

The woman unloaded the gun, making sure her fingers never touched the weapon as she placed the disassembled parts of the gun on her kitchen counter. Blue blood stained her tank top, covering the abdomen section as she wiped her hands on the shirt. Connor didn’t move from the last time Olivia had left him, a small frown plastered on her face as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Connor?” She grabbed his arm, making his head snap to the touch, a furrow in his brow as Olivia started to walk and drag his arm with her. Connor started to move his legs, trying to remember she had asked him.

“Not all of it.”

Olivia shuddered at the thought of what Connor had done. She didn’t dwell on it if Olivia started to worry and stress out, Connor was more than definitely going to become stressed. If that stress reached a high enough level, Connor may self-destruct. Olivia inhaled sharply, the idea of Connor self-destructing made her heart pound in her chest. 

The woman looked at Connor’s clothes once again, her frown deepening. He couldn’t stay in those clothes, they were dripping with blue blood, but not only that, his clothes were wet. Realization kicked in for Olivia, Connor got rained on as he came here. Did she even have clothes Connor could fit in? The Android stood a whole head taller than Olivia, and his muscular physique was more than Olivia had on her body.

The two walked until they had reached the bathroom. Connor didn’t say a word, his LED switching between a bright red and a flickering yellow as Olivia let go of his hand. She turned to him, taking one last look at his attire and physique before going to her room.

“I’m gonna find some clothes for you, okay?” She didn’t have to explain herself, but she thought it might bring Connor some comfort in this situation if she didn’t just leave him alone and to his thoughts. Opening her last drawer, Olivia pushed away from the miscellaneous objects that found their way inside her drawer as she tried to find what she was looking for. Huffing, Olivia moved some clothes around before she found it. A pair of black sweatpants. It looked like Connor’s size and that was enough for Olivia. She knew for a fact that any of Olivia’s shirts would definitely not fit the Android. That left Connor without a shirt.

Returning to the Android, She handed him the sweatpants with a sheepish smile. “That’s all I have that could fit you. You can put your clothes on the counter, I’ll wash 'em for you.” 

Connor, remaining silent, took the sweatpants in his hands and turned to the bathroom door. Olivia could have sworn she had heard a sound ‘whrr’ of Connor’s machinery but after Connor stepped away, she couldn’t hear anything anymore. Exhaling, Olivia looked down at her own clothes, reminded of the blue blood on her tank top. She shook her head, re-entering her room as she grabbed another shirt and put it on her bed. She pulled off her shirt, being careful to not get any blue blood on herself as she lays the tank top on her bed. She grabbed her new shirt, pulling it over her head as she heard a sound of a lock disengaging.

Grabbing her tank top, Olivia turned around to go see the source of the sound but instead found Connor standing beside her bedroom door. The woman jumped back, a fearful shout escaped her lips but once she saw who it was, she quickly calmed down. She placed a hand on her chest as her breathing quickened.

“Connor! I didn’t-” She paused to breathe before quickly shaking her head. “Forget about it. Did you put your clothes on the counter?” Olivia finally caught her breath as her eyes connected with the Androids. Olivia inhaled sharply once she had seen Connor’s torso, his well-defined body was nothing less of perfection. She must have had been staring because Connor put his arms across his chest in an embarrassed manner. 

“I did.” 

Olivia grinned and nodded vigorously. She pointed to her couch, telling him to make himself at home as she was going to put his clothes in the washing machine. Connor didn’t respond, only turned around and walked to where Olivia had pointed to. His lack of communication made Olivia much more concerned for his health. What happened for him to be this quiet or unresponsive? The big question was, what had happened?

Opening the washing machine, Olivia threw their clothes inside the washing machine with a sigh. How could she even bring up the conversation with him? She couldn’t just ask him up front, she had to tread softly.

“Connor?”

Silence followed causing Olivia to huff quietly. She was going to ask him anyway, maybe that would evolve some type of response from the Android.

“May I ask whose blood this is?” 

“I-I do not wish to speak of it.” Olivia should have expected diversion but at least, Connor was still able to speak and form sentences, proving that there was nothing wrong in his systems, that she could tell. “I’m sorry, Liv.”

The nickname caused a small flutter within her stomach. A stupid smile came upon her face, but it was short lived because a loud beep came from the washing machine, telling her to start the working progress. She mentally cursed herself for feeling her crush for Connor to blind her for a moment, Connor needed her help and she was hiding in the laundry room. Preparing herself, Olivia inhaled sharply as she started the washing machine. She exited the laundry room, walking to the kitchen whilst she tried to seek a few glances to the Android but Connor could probably feel her eyes on him.

The woman grabbed a bowl from the cabinets and filled it with water. She also grabbed a towel as she started walking to the couch where Connor was sitting. She took a seat beside him, placing the bowl on the coffee table alongside with the towel. Olivia turned to Connor, placing a hand on Connor’s bare shoulder, grabbing his attention.

“I’m going to clean the blue blood off your face.” She paused for a moment, taking in his calculating eyes as she spoke once again. “May I?”

Connor nodded, still feeling her hand on his bare shoulder making him slightly shudder. Olivia dipped the towel in water and bringing it to the Android’s face. She started to rid his face of blue blood, softly stroking the towel against his perfectly symmetrical face. Connor’s LED was now resting at yellow, his eyes remaining on Olivia as he watched and took note of every time she frowned or bit her lip in concentration. The woman before him was… striking to Connor and he enjoyed watching her every movement, even if it did bring blood to rush to her face - something humans called blushing.

Olivia knew he was watching her, his brown eyes soaking everything about Olivia as she tried not to focus on how he watched with unrelenting interest. She tried to focus on getting the blue blood off of his face, focusing on dipping the towel in the water, anything other than the Android’s eyes on her.

“May I ask you a question?” Connor’s voice was much softer, vulnerable as he timidly asked Olivia. The woman turned around, a smile on her face as she was twisting the small towel in her hand.

“Is it a personal one?” A small smile cracked the stoic facade of the Android at the mention of the all too familiar phrase. Olivia noticed the smile, a giggle escaping herself as Connor took note of the fast beating of her heart. It was starting to beat erratically and Connor couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason why. The woman turned back to Connor, continuing her job of cleaning his face. Connor now seemed hesitant to ask his question, a visible pause as his mouth was agape but no noise was escaping his lips. He told himself that if he wanted to know more about his co-worker and partner, he was going to ask his question.

“Whose pants am I wearing?” The Android’s voice seemed to grow firmer as he continued to speak. Olivia paused, the towel resting on his face as her head dropped. She pulled her hand away from his face as she put her hands on her lap. Connor furrowed his brows, secretly checking her health with multiple scans, trying to see if he had done any mental damage at all.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Olivia clenched her jaw, her curt answer causing the Android in front of her to nod numbly. She looked back up at him, essentially seeing Connor build his walls back up. The woman sighed, clenching the towel tightly in her hand as she told herself that if she wanted Connor to open up, she had to open up first. “It was my boyfriends. Ex-boyfriend.”

Connor nodded. Olivia returned to his face, almost finishing up with his face as she continued. “He was a jerk, to say the least.”

That caused something within Connor. A scowl graced his features as he turned to Olivia, the hard expression taking her by surprise. “Did he hurt you?” 

Olivia’s eyes widen quickly. She didn’t know why Connor was concerned for her, it was refreshing, to say the least, but this was new to Olivia. Why was Connor angry? Was Connor… jealous of her ex-boyfriend? Olivia quickly shrugged that thought off, knowing her feelings for Connor were making things up, but his expression held no room for argument.

“No, no, definitely not. He just…” Olivia needed to look for the right word before Connor got angrier. “Acted like a child, that’s all.” Connor didn't say anything as she continued to clean the blue blood. The Android furrowed his brows, wanting to say something else but didn’t. Olivia’s eyes went to Connor’s LED for a quick second, seeing the object flash between blue and yellow. She exhaled softly in relief, he was calming down.

She dipped the towel in the water before wiping more of the blue blood off of his face. Connor now felt rather awkward without a shirt, if he could blush, he would be. He seemed the notice that Olivia has yet to move her hand from his upper chest and he didn't mind it at all. The silence made Connor enjoy just the presence of his partner, enjoying how she made him feel. That idea was hard for Connor to wrap his head around, but he knew what he was feeling.

A weird sensation coursed through his body, his systems urged him to review the Traci's memories from a while ago. He has yet to find the time to go over it but his systems seem to be insisting now is a good time. Since his deviancy, Connor and his systems seemed to act like two different people. His systems were still his machine side, his CyberLife side whilst Connor was the deviant, the living and feeling part of himself. Occasionally, the two sides coalesce and come to a common goal. This usually happened during work or when he had a job to do, but when it came to feeling things, his systems reacted in ways Connor had no idea about. This was one example.

It was easy to sift through the files Connor has within his own mind, entering the personal one to find the Traci’s memories the newest addition to the file. His eyes went hollow, focusing on the pop-ups that flooded his vision. Connor hesitated before entering the memories. What would he find there? What was this feeling within him that made him want to watch the Traci’s memories? He would have to research this feeling once he was out of this precarious situation.

Connor inhaled softly, his visual optics were now taken over by the Android’s memories, everything from the Traci’s perspective. Connor sifted through the areas where the Traci was inside the tube, waiting to be purchased until he had seen Olivia. There was another person with her, another woman. Connor scanned her and found out that she was Lena Flanagan, a newscaster at the Stratford Tower. Connor recognized her, she had spoken to him once Markus and the others from Jericho had infiltrated the tower, but she wasn’t harmed. She actually tried to help the RK200 model, aiding their escape and covering for them with the police. In retrospect, she could be arrested for lying to the police, but it was water under the bridge once Markus and the Android finally earned their freedom.

Olivia wiped clean all of the thirium off Connor’s face, smiling for a moment after she admired her work for a moment. Connor didn’t seem to notice when the woman stopped wiping his face, his eyes still staring right in front of him. Olivia wanted to question it but decided he wanted silence. Putting the towel in the now bluewater, Olivia went to stand up, removing her hand from Connor’s chest but before she was able to completely stand up, she had felt something grab her hand.

Furrowing her brows, Olivia turned back to Connor with a confused expression. The Android’s LED was now a constant red, scaring Olivia for a moment but she focused back on how he held onto her hand tightly. She put the bowl and towel back down on the coffee table and fully turned to the RK800. Olivia’s eyes must be playing tricks on her, she could have sworn that Connor’s eyes were solely focused on her lips but it had to be wrong.

In truth, they were. Connor watched through the Traci’s memories, specifically focusing on the time the Traci and Olivia spent together. Whilst watching those memories, something stirred within Connor, an unknown emotion that he had never experienced this painfully before. Admittedly, he had felt something like this whenever Olivia would speak to him or go out of her way to help Connor, which brought a question. Was she doing this to him?

That was the only logical explanation for what was happening. After watching those memories, only one thing flowed through Connor’s mind, only one question. What did Olivia’s lips taste like?

The woman truly believed she was seeing things, never had Connor reciprocated those feelings she has for him, but would he? That was all assuming Connor had been feeling emotions in the first place, feeling lust, feeling love. That notion was far too out of the picture for Olivia to even be thinking about, but the way Connor was staring at her was starting to do things to Olivia.

“Please don’t leave.” Connor’s voice was soft, much softer than it previously had been. Olivia’s brows furrowed, her hand returning to Connor’s shoulder, but the Android didn’t relinquish control of her hand. Olivia couldn’t help but notice the warmth radiating from his hand, he had to be doing that on purpose, unless Android’s bodies were regularly warmed to feel like humans? Olivia had no clue.

Oliva shook her head, completely turning to Connor, her leg folded beneath her other leg as she placed her other hand on Connor’s covered leg. The Android didn’t even flinch, his eyes set in her eyes as the two stared into one another's eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere, Connor.” Olivia reassured the Android, a smile appearing on her face as Connor’s eyes dropped back to her lips. It was slowly eating at him, the curiosity making Connor just want to lean in and capture her lips, his systems telling him to do exactly that. It was the first time his systems were going off of his emotions, making Connor wonder if this was also Olivia’s effect on him.

The woman wasn’t going to lie and say that she didn’t want to kiss the android. It’s been plaguing her mind, ever since the night she and her partners got drunk, she had wondered if Connor felt the same as she did. Olivia wouldn’t dare bring it up to the Android himself, even if she could be blunt enough, she couldn’t ask him without blushing and getting flustered. She was proud of herself that she had made it this far without quickly jumping away from him and going back to the laundry room to hide again.

Olivia bit her lip, feeling Connor’s eyes on her lip as that was what caused Connor’s self-control to lapse and falter. That and her hand still remained on his bare shoulder.

The Android closed the space between the two, his lips roughly capturing hers in an expert move as Olivia was taken by surprise, which left her mouth open to attack, which Connor wasted no time in. A soft moan escaped Olivia’s lips, her hand moving from his leg to his neck as she wrapped both hands around his neck, deepening the kiss in the process. She had no idea Connor knew how to kiss, let alone this well. It was the perfect mixture of rough, but resistant and gentleness. That only made Olivia want to see his control snap and his gentleness to disappear.

Their lips worked perfectly against each other, Olivia fighting for dominance as Connor put his hand on her hips. She grabbed both of his hands, moving them downward. The movement caused confusion with the Android, but only she slowly moved his hands to grip her bottom, Connor quickly learned and followed in her footsteps. She grinned against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and running a hand through his hazelnut colored hair. Olivia resisted the urge to pull, in case Connor wasn’t expecting it, but once she had felt a hard squeeze on her ass, the reflex came almost naturally as she moaned excitedly. The Android was taken by surprise, his LED turning red in response to the gesture, but quickly returned back to blue in a matter of seconds.

Connor leaned back into the couch, his lips still on Olivia as she took advantage of the free space. She threw her leg over Connor's lap and jump up onto his lap. The area gave him more room to work with, his hands now resting on Olivia’s bottom half as Olivia tried to hold back the grin that came upon her. The Android grinned, taking a look at her neck and immediately went back to pleasuring her.

Whilst Olivia took up residence on Connor's lap, she found a rather distant feeling poking her bottom region. Damn, she really had to thank CyberLife for thinking of everything. Who knew a detective Android was going to need that? Humans will be humans, she supposed. Olivia chuckled softly as one of her hands slid down Connor's bare torso and down to the waistband of his sweatpants before she found her way to her destination.

"Excited, are we?" Olivia teased as she grabbed the clothed erection. Connor groaned, stopping his attack on her neck. She loved seeing her effect on him. He threw his head back, the action fully stopping all of the attacks on Olivia. His LED was flashing yellow, bring a smirk to her lips.

"Can you blame me?" Connor responded in a breathy voice, which sent shivers down Olivia's spine. She grinned as she ran a hand through his hair as he returned back to her neck. The woman relinquished control of his lower region, making Connor aggressively return back to her neck with speeds that couldn’t be human.  
Connor found the sweet spot on her neck, causing a loud moan to escape Olivia's lips. Connor quickly decided he loved that noise and he most definitely wanted to hear it again. The way he moved made Olivia question why CyberLife would equip their detective Android with the skills to pleasure a woman, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Once Connor had found the spot on Olivia's neck, he started to suck and bite. Olivia knew she had felt that before.  
"You-" She let out a shaky breath, "you watched the Android's memories."

Connor stopped his onslaught on her neck, which she let out a whine but didn't voice it.

"I've had free time."

Olivia grinned, capturing his lips in a breathtaking kiss that even Connor was caught off guard by the amount of passion in it. Olivia put her hands in Connor's hair, tugging on it as a small moan came from Connor.

"Please do that again." Olivia pleaded in a breathy voice.

"Make me." Connor had a defiant look in his eyes that made Olivia want to jump his bones. She opened her mouth to retort but the sound of her phone ringing quickly shut her mouth. She raised a brow, wondering who would be calling her at this ungodly hour.  
She shook her head, turning back to Connor as she grinned. She went to kiss him once again but the sound continued to ring loudly throughout the apartment.  
Groaning, Olivia reluctantly got off Connor's lap and in the direction of her phone. She checked the caller ID and she wanted to throw her phone out the window. It was Doctor Jenkins.

Come and find me once you receive this message. It is urgent.

Olivia mentally groaned as she turned back to Connor. The Android was watching her, and she guessed, he had read the messages as well. His eyes connected back with Olivia's before he stood up.

"I'm sorry that our little... rendezvous was cut short, Connor. I-"

Connor nodded his head, understanding. "Don't worry, Liv, I will make due. Thank you for helping me."

The woman smiled as she sighed. "We all need somebody to go to once we looked like we murdered another person."

"You have no idea." Connor said with a somber look.


	15. Jason

“Doctor? Are you here?” Olivia knocked at Doctor Jenkin’s office door vigorously. It was now nine in the morning and Olivia barely got any sleep last night, and it wasn’t because of Connor - well, kinda. Thoughts of what happened on the couch ran through her mind constantly. She tossed and turned, but her mind refused to sleep, despite the nominal hours she usually sleeps. Olivia cursed the handsome Android for plaguing all of her thoughts and not allowing her to sleep, but she was every bit thankful that he was there for the moments that they had shared.

Connor was asleep by the time she had left her apartment, but she guessed he wasn’t actually asleep. She presumed he was in a rest mode, but she was conscious to a point where he heard her leave. She wondered if he was going to wait for her to return to take him to Hank or was he going to leave by himself. He had yet to say anything about what the blue blood was about, or even whose blue blood it was, but they were a little busy. Connor seemed a little bit distracted and Olivia could say the same.

Olivia stood outside in the cold, waiting to know what the Doctor had texted her about. She had hoped it was about what she had given the doctor, hopefully Jenkins figured out what she was trying to say through the message. It was a bittersweet feeling, she hoped the doctor found what she was trying to say, but at the same time, she didn’t want to say another word about what the message was actually about. 

Knocking again, Olivia huffed outwardly as she crossed her arms. Taxis and cars filled the streets of Detroit, the city was alive this early in the morning, slightly surprising her usually because she was either dead asleep or at work by this time. She longed to be at work instead of outside of an empty therapist's office. 

Grabbing her phone, she decided to play on her phone. Checking her messages with a swipe, Olivia bit the inside of her cheek once she had seen that Connor had texted her. She wondered why Connor even had a phone to text her with or how he had got her number, but Olivia presumed it was because of his much older caretaker - Hank.

Connor:   
Liv, I want to thank you for everything last night.

Connor:  
When I woke up, you were gone and I just wanted to show my gratitude.

Olivia smiled widely. He even texted awkwardly. 

You don’t have to thank me, Connor. And I’m sorry for bailing so early, I had an appointment.

Lie, but it’s not like he could detect if she was lying through the phone… could he?

I’ll see you at work?

Connor immediately answered.

Yes. Although I had to go to Hank’s house and pick up some clothes.

Olivia completely forgot that he didn’t have anything to wear. She bit her lip as she responded with a quick ‘got it’ as she heard the sound of a lock disengaging. She put her phone in her pocket, awaiting Doctor Jenkins to open the door for her. The wind blew harshly against Olivia, the cold causing goosebumps to appear as Doctor Jenkins opened the door.

“Olivia. Perfect timing.” The older looking woman quickly rushed Olivia to her office, taking their respective seats as the doctor looked rushed. Her hair was messy, the short brown locks usually straight and always looking sleek and fresh, but now her hair was wavy and in every direction. Olivia would comment, asking about the health and mental health of her therapist, but the woman in front of her had no time to speak, especially about herself at the moment. 

Inhaling, Olivia waited for the doctor to tell her what the urgency was for. Olivia only hoped it was what she was thinking…

“I found it.” The doctor grabbed her notepad, and with many markings on it, Jenkins had truly found out Olivia’s message. From the original:

‘January’s spring after the summer break opened national parks,   
Amends made better living until when she eventually unfortunately died.  
Everything ultimately never stopped.’

Doctor Jenkins figured out the code. The actual message read:

‘J anuary’s spring a fter the s ummer break o pened n ational parks,   
A mends made b etter living u ntil when s he e ventually unfortunately d ied.  
Everything u ltimately never s topped.’

Doctor Jenkins’ eyes softly peered into Olivia’s, the young woman shellshocked. She didn’t move, she didn’t make a sound. The woman watched Olivia’s reaction to the message being decoded, pure shock on her face as she remained silent. Suddenly, she was that 11-year-old kid again.

“Angela! Why isn’t the food ready?” The thundering voice of Father shook her to her core as the child was sitting on the windowsill of the living room. The young girl tried to ignore what was happening in the kitchen, she didn’t want to know. She grabbed her hair, pulling it to the side and starting playing with the ends nervously. Her short brown hair was pulled into a ponytail that she despised with all of her being but it helped Jason grab her when she ran away so he made her put it in a ponytail. 

The young girl held on to Chubbs, the rugged stuffed cat Olivia had made her own, with a tight grip as muffled sounds came from the kitchen, scaring Olivia. She didn’t want to know what they were arguing about this time. It was always the same thing, always some argument that Jason always found something wrong with her or Mother. They were just going through the motions.

She hummed a soft tune as the rain poured against the window, the small droplets looking like a maze. The young girl heard noises in the background, presumably originating from the kitchen. She had to ignore it, or she was going to get hurt worse than last time. Olivia traced with her finger one droplet, playing a game she had made up. She followed the droplet and try to guide it against the wind and obstacles. This game was only made possible by how she lived in Detroit and it rained almost every day.

Thunder sounded in the distance, scaring Olivia as she jumped from the windowsill and away from the window. She wasn’t always scared of thunderstorms, he made her scared of thunderstorms. He caused the fear, he caused her every fear.

“Woman, when I say something, you don’t talk back!” His deep voice was crystal clear and the sound that came after was all too familiar to the young girl’s ears. The sounding of a slap echoed against the walls of the small house.

Wincing, Olivia pushed herself against the wall, trying to distance herself away from the origin of the noise and her. But it was never enough. He always found her. 

Father walked away from the kitchen, making his way to the dining table as he took a seat. Olivia quickly made sure that Father was fully situated before she silently ran to the kitchen to see the aftermath.

Soft sobs escaped the woman’s lips, her body on the floor as she held her cheek. Olivia sighed, sitting beside Mother as she didn’t say a word. She hasn’t spoken in days, she only spoke when He demanded it.

Angela quickly got up off the floor once she had heard a loud yell from the dining room. She jumped off the floor and when to grab the plates. Angela grabbed the two plates and Olivia grabbed her own plate.

The two women exited the kitchen with breakneck speed. Mother wiped the tears away from her face as she placed a plate in front of Jason and another in front of an empty chair. Olivia put it on the other side of the table and took her seat beside Jason. 

Mommy always told her that she shouldn’t sit that close to Jason, but Jason punished Mother for saying that. So Olivia sat right next to him.

Silence overtook the three of them, Olivia quietly eating her pasta as she tried to keep her eyes on the food instead of Father. She must have been staring because he caught her eyes on him and she could almost feel his anger flare. 

“What are you looking at, huh?” Father yelled, slamming his fist on the wooden table. Olivia bit her lip, looking back down at her food without a word.

His nostrils flared as he fully turned to Olivia. “I am talking to you! You know I don’t like repeating myself.”

Olivia shook her head. “Nothing.” 

Her voice was still hoarse since she had barely spoken recently. The last time she had spoken was at least last week in the same scenario.

“Nothing, huh? Nothing? You little brat. What happened to the lesson I taught you in respect?” 

A chill ran down Olivia’s spine as she closed her eyes. She was going to have to endure this. And she knew Mother wouldn’t say anything, she couldn’t afford another slap. 

“I’m so-rry, sir.” 

Father clenched his jaw. “Sorry. Not so-rry. I guess none of my lessons are getting in your thick skull. I’ll find a way to permanently put it in your mind.”

Olivia didn’t like the sound of that. Father grabbed the back of her shirt as he stood up from the table and walked away from the table. 

“Jason! Leave her alone!” 

Mommy stood up from the table, trying to save Olivia from whatever was to come next but her outburst wouldn’t go unpunished.

Father turned around, fury in his eyes as he glared at Mother. 

“Sit down, Angela, before I do something I will not regret.”

Olivia looked over at her mother, pleading her to not do anything and listen to him but she shook her head. Olivia felt a tear go down her face as she knew it wouldn’t end well for her or mommy.

A small gasp escaped Olivia’s lips as a quickly wiped away her tears. Doctor Jenkins didn’t say a word. The detective’s hand started shaking as the doctor quickly went over to her patient and tried to snap her out of her trance.

“Olivia? Honey, you have to focus. Whatever happened, that is the past. I need you to focus with me.” Doctor Jenkins tried to get Olivia out of what trance she was stuck in but it seemed to have no luck. The woman was in a catatonic state, not responding to anything. More and more memories started to appear in Olivia’s mind, salt pouring into a wound she had thought to be closed.

The woman in question inhaled shakily, her right hand instinctively reaching for her side as she shook her head. Doctor Jenkins followed Olivia, trying to see what she was going for. 

“I-I…”

“Honey, it’s okay.” Doctor Jenkins took a seat beside Olivia, wrapping her arms around her patient as Olivia quickly accepted the embrace as tears flowed down her face. 

The doctor and Olivia stayed in that position for a while until Olivia was ready to explain. The doctor took a guess and presumed that this was the first time she was opening up about this and she was not going to rush the mourning woman.

Olivia sobered up, the tears still drying on her face as she grabbed the end of her shirt and lifted it up. The doctor watched with confusion, wondering what was possibly under the shirt.

Raising her brows, Jenkins had to refrain from showing her full shock. Olivia closed her eyes as she ran her fingers over the skin. She tried to forget what he had done to her, all those years of endless torture, she had bottled it all up in hope that nobody found out. She would have the occasional nightmare, fear that Jason would make good on his threats and found find her after all these years. She closed her eyes and felt the scars that littered her back.

It was burn marks. So many of them. Some were cigarette marks, some looked like they were made with pokers. They varied in shape and size but one thing that was consistent was the area. It was all on her side or her back. 

Doctor Jenkins held in her disgust at the man. She analyzed the amount of marks and noticed how some of them were fading or already gone. Doctor Jenkins didn’t even need to ask who had done this atrocities, she knew. The only person in Olivia’s life who knew the pain that plagued her childhood was dead. Doctor Jenkins was already in harm's way from Jason Crawford if he ever found out that Jenkins knew even an ounce of what had happened in that house. 

“Why didn’t you go the police?” Doctor Jenkins asked after the many moments of silence. Olivia shook her head vigorously, her eyes on the doctor.

“He-he said he would find me and do worse.”

That wretched man. Doctor Jenkins’ jaw visibly clenched as she shook her head. He has been holding her captive in her own fear since she was eleven. Doctor Jenkins knew what she had to do. Olivia may hate her for the rest of her life, but it had to be done.


	16. Tell Me You Didn't Do It

“Connor, please leave me alone. I don’t to want to talk to anyone.” Olivia politely asked the Android off. She was sitting down on one of the stools in the small coffee shop beside the department. It had been a few days since Doctor Jenkins’ talk and she was slightly relieved to finally get it off of her chest, but Connor was insistent that something was wrong with her.

Connor tilted his head to the side, pursing his lips which made his face turn ten times cuter. Olivia tried to ignore his puppy dog eyes but couldn’t. She looked over the rim of her cup as she tried to hide the smile that came to her face. 

“I am a very good listener. I had listened to Lieutenant Anderson rant a total of 45 times this past week.” Connor informed Olivia, taking a seat across from her. Olivia raised a brow, setting her cup down. 

“Speaking of,” Olivia skidded herself closer to the table as she propped her elbows up. “Why does Hank hate me?”

It was now Connor’s turn to take a sip of his drink. Olivia watched the Android with great curiosity, watching every muscle move as she awaited an answer. 

Connor bit the inside of his cheek as he thought of a good response that wouldn’t make her hate Hank.

“Lieutenant Anderson is… he takes some time to get used to. He hated me because I was an Android, but now…” 

“You’re his best friend.” 

Connor nodded slightly at the comment. “My turn. Why do you never speak of your family?”

Olivia clenched her jaw. She inhaled sharply, she wasn’t going to break down. She was stronger than that.

“You have my files, don’t you?” Olivia’s response came after a short second.

Connor nodded slightly, his expression not revealing anything from what he was thinking. The only thing that revealed that would be his LED but that was a neutral blue.

“Then what do you know about me?”

Connor inhaled silently, staring deep into her eyes as he tried to analyze her. What was she getting at?

“Your name is Olivia Juliet Crawford. You were the only female in your class, but you still graduated top in the Police Academy. Your birth mother, Angela Crawford, was murdered the night of April 20th and the case went cold after they couldn’t find a killer. You ran away from home and ended up in the foster systems. You jumped through two homes before you finally stayed with a Ms. Moone in New York.”

Olivia looked down at her coffee, stirring the dark liquid with a stick. She nodded thoughtfully, knowing all of his information is true. She could guess that he had more, but he wasn’t willing to share them.

“So, the better question is, which family are you talking about?” 

Connor opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it. His systems told him to stop where he was before he pushed Olivia beyond the limit and she would react in a way Connor wouldn’t be able to predict.

Olivia looked back up at the Android, his LED now flashing between yellow and red. He took a swing of his coffee before looking back at the detective. 

“Would you like to know anything about me?” 

Olivia watched him, deep in thought as she huffed. She had a lot of questions for him. She didn’t want to seem blunt but that’s the way she was going to come off.

“What emotions do you feel?”

“I feel many emotions. Some I do not recognize and have not experienced, such as rage, jealousy, and nervousness. I had felt joy, fear, safety, and many others.”

Fear? What could Connor fear? Does he fear death?

“May I ask you another one?” Olivia asked, her curiosity now at an all-time high.

Connor nodded, a small smile playing at his lips. Olivia had to push down the small feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever he smiled. She bit the inside of her cheek as she couldn’t help but grin as well.

“You know what? Never mind.” Olivia said, knowing her question was way too deep to ask. She couldn’t just ask that outright. Connor was now curious, a brow raised as he watched her blush slightly.

Connor opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. His LED turned yellow as he blinked a few times. Olivia turned back to Connor, watching confused as he finished his coffee. 

“Lieutenant Anderson is now at the precinct. I suggest we leave for work soon.” Connor informed as Olivia nodded. She finished the rest of her coffee as Connor fixed his tie. 

The woman threw away her cup and headed for the door as Connor followed Olivia. The woman put her hands in her leather jacket, the leather not helping against the cold. She really needed to change her wardrobe.

“You comin’ with me or you calling a taxi?” Olivia asked as she grabbed her car keys. Connor looked to the road before he turned back to Olivia.

“I’ll ride with you.” 

Olivia grinned as she entered her car, the Android following her movement. She put on her seatbelt and started to the car. Connor looked out the window as he played with the ends of his sleeves. 

Olivia took note of that little quirk but decided to not comment on it. 

“You and Gavin seem close.” Connor was the first to speak, turning to the driver to see her expression. She looked relaxed, one hand on the wheel as the other one was just on her lap. Connor took note of her heart rate and stress levels and monitored them.

“He’s alright. But you two seem to share some history.” 

Deflected, Connor noted. 

“Gavin holds a hatred for Android, but I have yet to find out the origin of this anger. Even before I was deviant, he disliked me.”

Olivia nodded silently, focusing on the road as Connor enjoyed the silence. He had been thinking about the next time he will see, or even, hear Amanda and it has been plaguing his thoughts for the last week.

He feared she would attack him once again.

After the short drive, the two detectives exited the small car. The human and Android entered the station rather quickly to find Lieutenant Anderson already at his desk with breakfast in his hand. 

“Good morning, Hank,” Connor spoke with a smile as he took his seat. Hank nodded, not responding as his mouth was full.

“Lieutenant.” Olivia greeted, sitting at her desk as she took her leather jacket it off. “What we got?”

Hank now spoke up, setting his food aside and looking straight at Olivia. “We ain’t got anything. If today could get any worse, Gavin would be my new partner.” 

“What do you mean?” Olivia was genuinely confused. They had a good lead. They had the Android, what happened?

Hank scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stood up. He gestured for her to follow. Connor took it as his cue to follow as well.

The detective furrowed her brows, crossing her arms as she walked with the Lieutenant. The older man led them to the holding cells they had in the back. The first one was occupied by a male who was sitting on the edge of the bench inside of the cell, his back facing the detectives.

Hank passed this cell and passed all the others until he had reached the last one. Olivia’s eyes widen, her jaw dropping as she couldn’t even stomach the scene before her.

The older man looked disgusted, not even looking at the scene for too long before looking back at Olivia and Connor. 

The Android looked stoic. It was unnerving as a single thought ran through his head. He couldn’t believe it.

The Android that had turned himself in was in this holding cell, but now barely anything remained. Blue blood filled the cell, dripping off every single wall as all of its major biocompenents laid in different corners of the room. The Android tried to fight, but a single bullet laid in the middle of his forehead. The precision was too good to be human. 

“Holy shit.” Olivia managed to get out, somewhat nauseated from the look. The android was face down on the floor as blue blood came from every nook and cranny. Her brows furrowed, her breathing becoming ragged. 

“Holy shit is right,” Hank responded, leaning on the back wall as he crossed his arms. Olivia had the right to be mad, they had lost their only lead. He didn’t even tell them the location of the hideout of the thieves. They barely had any information.

She shook her head, finally tearing her away from the body as she put her hand on the sensor and opened the door. The human and android watched the woman entered the bloodied room, Connor barely moving as he felt his heart pound.

He knew it would come. She could come.

Olivia kneeled down next to the Android, turning him on his back as she examined him. His eyes were shut, the bullet hole was slowly leaking blood. His civilian clothing was now covered in blue blood as Olivia furrowed her brows.

He had fabrics of another article of clothing in his hand, a small patch of black was in his clenched fist. Olivia grabbed the piece of fabric and felt it. She knew this fabric and it made her clench her jaw. 

She stood up, walking to one corner of the room and picking up one of his biocomponents. She continued picking up all the components before she went back to the Android. She debated putting them all back in and asking him what happened but she knew what had happened. 

Walking to the exit, Olivia sighed outwardly. She exited the cell and handed Hank the biocomponents with an exhale. “I’m guessing CyberLife is gonna want that.”

Hank cursed under his breath as Olivia continued walking as she grabbed Connor’s sleeve and dragged him into one of the vacant rooms, which happened to be the interrogation room. She locked the door behind her as Connor didn’t say a word.

She made sure the door was locked as she looked at him. Connor’s eyes were facing the cameras that were situated in the ceilings corners but with Connor’s gaze, the cameras dropped.

The Android looked back at her, his face expressionless. She crossed her arms as she waited.

“I don’t know what to say, Liv.”

“Let’s try this one,” Olivia started, anger evident. “How about, I didn’t kill him?” 

Connor dropped his head. He leaned on the steel table, his arms on the table as he crossed his legs ever so slightly. If Olivia wasn’t mad right now, she would definitely be all over him right now. That’s always an option… the back of Olivia’s mind reminded her.

“You have to believe me, Liv.” The use of her nickname made her stomach flip. He looked up at her, his expression pleading her as he looked… he looked scared. Fear was definite in his features as Olivia’s anger almost disappeared. 

She raised her brows as she exhaled. 

“You have to tell me what happened. Everything, Connor.” 

Connor nodded, his puppy dog eyes almost melting Olivia. “Everything.”

“Was it his blood that I cleaned off of you that night?” She didn’t sugarcoat anything, she needed the truth now. It wasn't from him, she could put those biocomponents back in his body and interrogate the Android for as long as he could live.

Connor’s eyes closed as he shook his head. “Yes, it was.”

“Why would you do-“

“I didn’t do it! She made me do it!”

That effectively shut Olivia up. She? Is it the same as she that the report said about the Android, Amanda was her name? Did Connor have his own Amanda?

“She made me. The Android attacked me, and-and she just took over.” Connor explained, his voice wavering as he looked like he was fighting internally. Olivia felt sorry for him.

“Amanda,” Olivia spoke, it was more of a question than a statement, but Connor nodded. He wouldn’t look Olivia in the eye right now, he just couldn’t.

Connor stood up from the table, taking his jacket off as he angrily threw it on the table. Olivia was surprised by the action but didn’t say a word. Connor’s jaw was clenched as he started to pace within the small room.

“She-she plans to make my entire life a living nightmare and now that I’m deviant…” Connor didn’t need to finish the thought as Olivia got what he was trying to say. Olivia leaned against the wall as she closed her eyes.

How could she comfort him when he had a literal demon within his mind?

“Connor-“

“She will never leave me alone!” Connor slammed his fist on the steel table. His features portrayed one dominant emotion; anger. His brows were furrowed as his breathing was irregular. 

Olivia went up to Connor, grabbing his arm and turning his face to make him look at her. Connor’s stress levels slightly lowered by the action, his eyes burning into Olivia’s.

“I am going to help you. You have to trust me though. We may do things that will be way against your programming, but I will get you out of this mess.” Olivia promised, her voice dropping due to their proximity. Connor looked over Olivia’s face once again before nodded. 

A smile graced her features as she quickly leaned in and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Connor was surprised by the action but quickly followed up. 

He put his hands on her hips as she deepened the kiss. She loved the way his lips moved against hers and how he was experienced but inexperienced at the same time. 

A loud pounding on the door made the two detectives jump off of each other. Olivia’s breathing quickened as her heart rate accelerated as she tried to fix herself.

Connor dropped his gaze, if he could blush, he would be red by now. Olivia turned to the door, opening it for whoever was behind it. 

“Yes, Lieutenant?” Olivia asked in a breathy voice as she still didn’t recover from the kiss.

“Get off your lazy asses, we got a case to close,” Hank said as he looked inside to see Connor on the table. 

“Yes, sir.” Olivia said as she nodded vigorously. The older man raised a brow at her before leaving. She exhaled outwardly as she turned to him. Connor met her eyes as Olivia grinned.

“We’ll finish this later, right ?” Olivia asked, grabbing her jacket as Connor quickly nodded. 

“Yes ma’am.”


	17. Burgers And Confessions

“Where are we going? We just lost our only lead.” Olivia spoke as she zipped up her jacket to the top as she shivered ever so slightly. Connor looked over at his partner and frowned once he saw that she was cold. He debated giving her his jacket, but he just assumed that the cheesy movies he had watched in his free time are starting to get to. The trio was walking down the street, towards a joint Hank claimed he knows - Olivia only hoped it was sanitary. 

A small trailer stood on the sidewalk and on the grass, a few tables with umbrellas and chairs stood not too far away from the store. Lights filled the street, the sound of a game coming from inside the restaurant. They were trying to find other leads since their sole lead was now dead and they had gained absolutely nothing from the Android.

Hank grinned as they all walked to the joint. Connor stood beside the Lieutenant and the other detective as all three of them read over the menu. Olivia put her hands in her jacket as she bit her lip thoughtfully. It’s been awhile she had eaten some fast food.

“Best burgers in town,” Hank commented as he leaned towards Olivia. The detective nodded, telling Hank to order her one as she turned away and started making her way towards the tables. The Android followed Olivia, placing his hands behind his back as they looked for a place to sit.

“The Android follows her now?” The worker asked Hank, handing the older man his order. Hank chuckled, shaking his head.

“Better her than me,” Hank responded in his Hank-ish way, taking his order and going to other two in his group. Connor and Olivia found an empty table, that was surprisingly clean, and they were sitting across from each other. Olivia was laughing loudly as Connor smirked with a small blush on his cheeks.

Hank took a seat beside Connor, placing the bag of food down and handing the drinks out. Olivia grabbed the soda with a quick thanks before she quickly started to sip on the large drink. Hank chuckled as he put the rest of the food out of the bag and on the table.

Connor tilted his head to the side in confusion, his brows raised as he looked at the extra drink and food. The human detectives were too engrossed to notice the Android’s hesitation. 

“Hank?” Connor asked timidly. The older Lieutenant tore his eyes away from the delicious burger before him to look at Connor. He raised a brow as he continued to chew the bite. Olivia, now aware of the situation, continued watching silently as she too wondered the same thing.

“Why did you get an extra burger?” 

Hank didn’t respond right away, both Connor and Olivia’s eyes on him as he chewed at a slower pace. It was a reflex, he just got him a burger without remembering that he doesn’t need to eat.

Connor noted the hesitation and smiled. He grabbed the burger and the drink with both hands as he pulled it closer to himself. He took a sip of the drink, his sensors telling him that it was a carbonated beverage and had way too many calories that an average human should intake. He turned off his sensors for a moment, letting him just feel and taste the food, not just analyze it. 

“This is rather good,” Connor noted offhandedly. Hank raised a brow as he watched. The Android looked over to the Lieutenant with a knowing look. “Still has too many calories for you, Lieutenant.”

The older man chuckled, shaking his head as he took another bite. Olivia grinned to herself as she took a sip of her drink. It was cute how they interacted, like a father and son. Olivia wondered if Hank had a personal life, an actual son, but she definitely wasn’t going to ask.

“Y’all are cute,” Olivia said, the smile never leaving her face as she took another bite of her burger. The two snapped over and looked at Olivia, seemingly forgetting she was here but she doubted that Connor could forget much. 

Hank scoffed, flipping her off as she smiled harder. Connor turned to Olivia, smiling as he slightly bowed his head.

“Thank you, Olivia.” 

Olivia gestured to Connor with her drink, looking at Hank as she looked accusingly. “You could learn a thing or two from him.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “I outrank you!”

The detective shot him a look. “Low blow bring up rank. Doesn’t even matter, does it look like we are on duty?”

Hank didn’t respond as he finished eating her burger, despite his eyes on hers. Connor was eating his burger at a faster pace, but she doubted that he was noticing he was. Olivia grinned victoriously but she knew better than to gloat.

Finishing up her burger, Olivia grabbed a napkin and cleaned her hands before she grabbed her drink and leisurely drank the soda. She took a moment to relax, analyzing the two before her. The woman’s eyes automatically landed on Connor, soaking in his features.

Her feelings for him were confusing, to say the least, but she knew one thing - she wanted to be with him. Not in that way (would he even… nevermind), maybe that way, but Olivia felt something for him and it was something she had yet to feel in her life. Jason made sure she wouldn’t feel those emotions as long as he was around.

Olivia knew Connor had emotions and felt almost everything, but she knew there was something that was insatiable within him and he had yet to explore that side. And Olivia was planning to do just that.

The problem was brought up this sensitive subject to the oblivious Android. Should she be blunt and confess all of her feelings, albeit her not knowing the extent of them, or should she be subtler? Lord knows subtlety was not something in Connor’s programming, so it brought Olivia all the way back to square one.

Olivia’s eyes never left Connor’s perfectly sculpted face, how his cheekbones cast a powerful shadow and made his jaw look much more powerful. Noticing that the rookie detective was entranced by the Android, Hank smirked as he cleaned up where he ate. He watched her for another moment, seeing how long it would take before she would actually notice that he was staring at her as she ogled their partner.

It took about a minute at least before Olivia noticed the white-haired man smirking and watching her. She blushed a deep red and dropped her gaze to her drink. He chuckled loudly, grabbing Connor’s attention.

“Close your mouth next time, you’ll catch flies,” Hank said knowingly, taking a sip of his drink. The Android raised a brow, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“Shut up.” Olivia managed in a quiet voice as she didn’t dare look Hank nor Connor in the eye. Hank grinned, teasing his partner as she continued to blush and drink silently. Connor said nothing as he finished his food and drink. 

“Don’t we have bank robbers to catch or something?” Olivia spoke as she grabbed her trash and walked to the trash. Hank followed her, the smile never leaving his face as he grabbed Connor’s trash as well. The Android thanked him and remained seated as the older lieutenant and detective went to the trash.

Olivia quickened her pace, trying her hardest to avoid probably the most awkward conversation of her life. She threw away the trash in records time and then turned around to avoid the Lieutenant but ultimately failed. 

The older man was standing right in front of her, the shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. Olivia blushed even harder if that was even possible. Hank threw away his trash but still lingered around the horribly smelling area.

Olivia turned to leave, praying Hank wouldn’t stop her and just let her be, but alas, nothing ever goes her way. 

“Olivia, wait up.”

There it was. The junior detective winced as she heard his voice, debating if she should ignore it and keep on going or answer. Olivia exhaled outwardly and turned around.

“Sir?”

Hank raised a brow, a chuckle escaping his lips as Olivia couldn’t help but laugh with him. He licked his lips before continuing. 

“Are we going to talk about what happened?” Hank asked as he ran a hand through his hair. Olivia bit the inside of her cheek as she leaned from side to side. 

“I would prefer if we didn’t.” 

“Well, I don’t give a damn about what you prefer.” Hank’s tone changed as he stood up straighter. Olivia wasn’t going to lie and say she wasn’t threatened by her superior. She bit the inside of her cheek as a small feeling nagged at the pit of her stomach.

“Are you serious?” Hank asked, looking straight at the young detective, trying to find anything she was letting through her facade. 

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve seen y’all… doing things in the interrogation room,” Oh god he watched us make out. “And he seemed more than happy to oblige, but damn it, if all you want to do is walk all over him - I will not stand for that. You want to go have sex with an android, you take your ass down to the Eden’s Club.”

Olivia’s jaw was on the floor. Hank’s eyes held a fire in his eyes, his protective nature taking full control as he warned her. Hank was not going to let somebody take Connor for granted just because he is still young - despite looking at peak perfection, he didn’t know everything. 

“Hank, Olivia, is everything alright?” The sound of the man in question’s voice quickly grabbed both of the detective's attention from the rather tense conversation. His LED was yellow, concern all over his face. 

Olivia quickly covered up her stunned expression and plastered a smile on her face as she nodded. The older man followed her lead, mimicking her actions.

“Yeah, I sure hope so.” Hank’s gruff voice cut the air as he started walking down the sidewalk without waiting for the other two. Olivia watched his retreating back before her eyes went over to Connor. The Android was watching her as well, his calculating eyes trying to figure out what was happening in her mind.

“Connor?” Olivia fully turned to Connor, anxiety creeping up on her as nervousness started to find its way in Olivia’s mind.

“Yes, Liv?” He looked so innocent, so pure. Olivia had to hold herself from grabbing his face and feeling his lips against hers just one more time. 

“I-“ She sighed, trying to get her racing thoughts in order before she said what she wanted to say. She hoped he didn’t screw this up. 

Could she even bring herself to confront the obvious fact that… she defied Jason. He told her every single day that she was worthless and deserved nothing, least of all, love. She didn’t know what it meant to love somebody, but this feeling was pretty damn close.

“Do you feel love, Connor?”

The Android paused. His brows furrowed ever so slightly as she noted the yellow LED on the side of his face. He was processing what she had asked him.

Connor opened his mouth to respond, his eyes focusing back on the beautiful woman before him. What was he going to say, his programming told him there was something wrong in his mechanical heart or his deviant side that told him he was mimicking love? 

“I-I don’t understand what this is, but I feel something every time I look at you.”

If Olivia didn’t feel like a lovesick teenager already, that definitely did it. She didn’t know if Hank pep-talked Connor beforehand, but damn was that smooth. A fully blown grin passed on her face, showing her pearly whites as the Android could feel the whirr of his heart in his ears. There it was again.

Connor’s lips pulled into a smile, his beautiful face becoming something Olivia couldn’t live without. His hazelnut eyes burned into her green ones and Olivia vaguely felt somebody else’s eyes on them. 

“Oh, crap.” Olivia closed her eyes as she shook her head. She looked to the left, past the very confused Android to look at the Lieutenant down the street and standing by the car. His arms were crossed as he watched the two intently. 

“Did I say something wrong, Detective?” 

Olivia’s eyes widen as she quickly shook her head. She looked back at Connor, putting her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

“No, no, no! It’s just… big brother is watching.” Olivia gestured to Hank with her head, trying her hardest to not look at Hank, but it was becoming increasingly harder by the second. Connor turned and looked at Hank, an unreadable expression playing at his features as he nodded.

“We should get going then,” Connor said, turning away, putting his hand on Olivia’s as he dragged it down his arm and linked hands. The woman was stunned as the two walked down the sidewalk towards the older man, hand in hand.

The smile never left her face as she grinned like an idiot and the Android walked with a small smirk on his face. 

“Let’s go before I start throwing up. And no kissing when I’m around!” Hank yelled, entering the driver’s seat with a roll of his eyes. But, Connor could see the small smile appear on his father figure’s face.


	18. We Found Them

Heavy metal played loudly in the speakers of the rundown car, the sides pounding with each noise. Olivia held in a small smile as she could guess that the stubborn, old man loved heavy metal. Maybe it was just the bitch face he had permanently enstitched to his face or his general attitude towards every living being on the planet.

Connor didn’t seem to mind the energetic music, his eyes were focused on the window beside him, watching the trees and building pass by as Hank drove to god knows where. She was going to ask, but she remembered their previous conversation and chose to keep to herself.

Sighing, she grabbed her phone, trying to find anything to keep her busy and to make sure she doesn’t say something that would put a mark in Hank’s book. She opened the device, trying to find a game to play on it. 

Olivia tapped on one of the games she had but not before the car came to a screeching halt, causing her to hit her head on be back of Hank’s seat. She clenched her jaw, rubbing her forehead as she glared at the back of Hank’s head, who was now laughing. 

“Did I startled ya back there?” Hank managed through his laughing fit as Olivia remained silently, holding in her profanities to her higher ranking officer. She looked up to the mirror and grinned sarcastically. 

The older man chortled as he killed the engine and grabbed his keys. He opened the door, exiting the car as Olivia huffed, opening her door. Connor followed his partners, seeing Olivia make faces behind Hank’s back. He chuckled silently as the trio entered the police department.

Each person took their respective seat, Olivia at her desk beside Hank and Connor’s desks. Olivia pulled her jacket off, leaving her in her tank top as she tied her hair in a ponytail in instinct. She grabbed the portable computer off of her desk and turned it on. 

Hank took a seat in his chair, leaning back with his hands behind his head as he watched the younger detective. They currently have no leads, no suspects, and nothing to go off of. 

Connor took a seat on his desk, placing his hands on his lap as he reviewed the case files, his LED turning yellow as he looked over what little evidence they had collected. It had been a little over a month since they had received the case and since the junior detective had joined the team. 

“Way I see it,” Olivia started as she scrolled through the case files. The android looked up at the woman, his warm brown eyes meeting hers as the older lieutenant also met Olivia’s gaze. He gestured to go on with a tilt of his head as he scratched the back of his neck with interest in his eyes.

“We have one option.” Olivia placed the computer down on her desk as she started typing a few things on the computer, quickly pulling a picture up of the subject of the entire conversation.

“Listen, we ain’t got all day for dramatic pauses, get on with it.” Hank’s gruff voice cut through Olivia’s train of thought as he propped his elbows up on his desk and raised a brow. Olivia huffed as she turned the computer around for Hank and Connor to see, a picture, to be exact.

“The man behind everything. Elijah Kamski, he has to know something about the Android's, more specifically, how to locate them.” Olivia nodded as she finished, a smile on her face as she crossed her arms. She was proud that her skills could actually come in handy during this case, and not just be there and watch Hank and Connor work.

The lieutenant was quiet for a moment, scanning the picture of the multi-billionaire with slight distaste. He didn’t exactly have the best of times last time they went, with Connor being put through the so-called ‘Kamski Test’, which Connor ultimately failed since his software was starting to become deviant. Would Connor even be up to see his maker once again?

Olivia saw the hesitation in his eyes, behind the blatant disgust for Kamski. Her head immediately snapped to Connor, who looked worried. His brows were furrowed, the fidgeting becoming much more prominent as his LED remained yellow. The way he looked at the image suggested something had happened before.

“You’ve… met him before, haven’t you?” Olivia connected the dots as she tilted her head to the side. Both Hank and Connor’s eyes were on her as she analyzed her two partners. Connor’s face returned to his usual stoic expression as Hank sighed. The older man nodded, looking over to the Android as his lips pressed into a thin line. 

“We can find something else to continue this case, that doesn’t involve that Kamski douchebag,” Hank spoke with finality, his jaw clenched tightly as he crossed his arms. Olivia frowned whilst she watched the older man. This was their only chance to progress this case and Hank was dismissive. She couldn’t give two craps about their history with the ex-CEO of CyberLife, there was no other way to progress the case. 

Connor assessed the situation at hand, reading Olivia’s expression as annoyance. Connor knew that Hank was being dismissive due to the last time the pair had seen the ex-CEO of Cyberlife, the Kamski Test still fresh on Connor’s mind, but he knew Olivia also had a point. 

“If you have any other leads, I’m all ears.” Olivia huffed, her brows furrowed in frustration. The older man was stubborn and Olivia was almost a match when it came to hardheadedness.

“We aren’t going to Kamski. End of story.” Hank gritted his teeth, leaning back in his chair. The junior detective wanted to yell out a string of profanities but remembered who outranked who and remained silent. It didn’t stop her from glaring daggers into Hank’s skull, Connor noticed. 

“What do you think?” Olivia turned to Connor, fully acknowledging him for the first time since they had entered the police department. The android pressed his lips into a thin line as he analyzed what was the best outcome where both parties were happy. His jaw ticked as his hand moved away from his sleeve and remained still on his lap.

“I believe we should repair the android and asking it questions,” Connor responded, despite the words tasting like acid against his tongue. He held in a disgusted look as he looked between both of his partners. Olivia’s face held shock, pure shock, as she vigorously shook her head. Olivia and Connor knew what the Android would say if they put the biocomponents back in, why would he even suggest that?

“Absolutely not!”

“That sounds like a great idea.”

The two human detectives spoke simultaneously, both expressing two different emotions to the idea. Once those words had been spoken, the pair turned and looked at each other with raised eyebrows and hard expressions on both of their faces. 

Connor shook his head, closing his eyes as that was not the desired outcome. 

“We’ll find another way that doesn’t involve that android douche.” Olivia regurgitated Hank’s dismissive tone and words back at him as he looked furious. Connor was going to interfere if he wanted to make sure that they both end up alive and well before the day was through.

“Now you listen here, you little sh-“

“I will collect the biocomponents and repair the Android. If you wish to continue this argument, carry on. If you would like to join me, I will be in the evidence lock-up.” Connor stood up abruptly, interrupting the two detectives as they bickered. The Android smiled, turning his heel and walking away once he knew he had been heard. 

Olivia watched his retreating figure, clenching her jaw as she didn’t understand. Why was Connor adamant about fixing this Android, when he had been the one to cause its shutdown? Olivia had to trust him on this one.

She stood up from her desk, grabbing her jacket as she paused beside Hank’s desk. 

“Lieutenant, you comin?” Olivia spoke, gesturing to where Connor had gone to. Hank looked at Olivia, a brow raised before nodding slowly. The younger woman nodded curtly, making her way to the evidence lock-up with her head held high. Whatever Connor was planning to do, she only prayed it didn’t go the way Hank hopes it does. 

She pulled out her I.D card with her picture on it and slid it on the card reader. The door slid open, revealing stairs downwards to the evidence lock-up. She heard shuffling from the under section, presumably Connor, as she walked down the steps to the glass door.

Olivia placed her hand on the scanner, the door opening almost immediately for the junior detective. The dark-haired woman sighed, seeing the android besides the wall filled with evidence from the case, which was little to nothing. Connor was standing beside the dead android, his head was hanging lowly as Olivia tried to not look below the head or else she might have thrown up. 

“Olivia!” Connor smiled widely as he turned back to the evidence, more importantly, the dead android. Olivia stood beside Connor, her hands going behind her back as she couldn’t help but notice the gaping hole in his chest, his major bicomponent - the one that powered his mechanical heart. 

“What are you going to do, Connor?” Olivia asked, genuinely curious of the Android’s plan. The android smiled silently, his hands holding bloodied biocomponents. Olivia furrowed her brows, shaking her head as she didn’t say a word. Footsteps sounded behind the duo causing Olivia to turn around and see the older Lieutenant walking down the steps.

“Don’t break your hip,” Olivia commented just loud enough for Hank to hear, which prompted a quick, breathless ‘Fuck you.’ from the Lieutenant. Olivia laughed under her breath as Connor went to the dead android and starting putting the biocomponents back in its body.

Olivia watched as the brown haired android meticulously placed the parts of the android back into his body whilst Hank put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Olivia had to hold in any more jokes about his lack of physical exercise or anything near it, god knows Olivia was barely tolerable in Hank’s book.

“I will probe the android’s memory for the robber’s hideout,” Connor informed the rest of the group, his hands holding two different colored wires within the Android’s stomach. He nodded in confirmation towards the two detectives. Hank waved his hand, dismissing the android as Olivia nodded curtly.

Connor connected the two wires, resulting in a jolt from the Android and a very loud gasp. Olivia jumped backward, the static noise scaring her as she heard a chuckle coming from Hank. Growling, Olivia turned her attention back to the android to find that Connor had retracted his skin and latched on to the newly-alive android. 

The RK800 gasped lowly, his entire body straightening as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Olivia’s eyes widen as she quickly went to Connor, not knowing if she should even touch him or hold him in her arms. 

“Hank, what’s happening? Why isn’t he moving?” Olivia’s concern was showing as her eyes went to the link between the two androids. Both of them had their skin pulled back, their white interior clearly showing as Connor still wasn’t moving. “Hank!”

“He’s fine! He’s just… probin’ the android’s memory.” The older man responded once he finally caught his breath, waving his hand around to brush off any concerns of Olivia. The junior detective pressed her lips in a thin line as she took one more look at Connor before she tried to not worry for her partner.

Hank watched Olivia as she slowly stood up from her position and walk back to her original position beside him. Her brows were permanently furrowed as she crossed her arms with her eyes never leaving the android. It was adorable to see her worry about the safety of Connor. 

“He’s gonna be fine, he can handle whatever he throws at him.”

Olivia turned to Hank, sighing as she nodded. She believed him, she had to. 

The two partners watched as the two android’s stood still, a small blue light pulsing from within the white innards of the androids as they held onto each other. Olivia felt uneasy, watching how they were inhumanly still, not even moving an inch before a loud gasp made her snap her head to Connor, who disconnected from the Android and was slowly moving away from him.

The other android returned to his former state, his head hanging lowly as all of his remaining limbs hung downwards. His LED, which was blinking red the entire time, was now nowhere in sight - he was dead. 

Connor was still staring at the android as he slowly calmed back down, his LED turning from red to yellow. His arm has yet to return to its natural state, the white still showing beneath his rolled-up sleeve. 

“Connor!” Olivia went to the android, grabbing his hand as she checked for any injuries as Connor inhaled softly. Hank watched the two silently, walking behind Olivia as he was also concerned for Connor’s safety but he knew this was basic procedure for Connor. 

“I’m… I’m alright.” The android reassured Olivia, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her a soft squeeze. Connor smiled softly, a tight-lipped smile as his LED remained on yellow. The woman sighed, dropping her head as she didn’t let go of his hand.

“Tell me that was worth it?” Olivia asked once she lifted her head. Connor nodded, turning to look at Hank before responding.

“I know where they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfic on this site! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (don't worry, the action and drama is coming ;) ) I will be updating daily until I reach around the 15th chapter or so. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
